<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sasha, what the fuck by sticksandmudsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849272">sasha, what the fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticksandmudsoup/pseuds/sticksandmudsoup'>sticksandmudsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, chaotic - Freeform, idk how to plot, just them being kids, mikasa can't handle it, mikasa is a bad bitch w a soft side, sasha is a problem child, sasha is v flirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticksandmudsoup/pseuds/sticksandmudsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>model student mikasa is tasked to keep an eye on troublemaker sasha, chaos and romance ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to ask anybody in Scouts Boarding School who the perfect student was, they'd point you to Mikasa Ackerman. </p><p>She was the top of her class in every subject, only ever being bested by Armin Arlert. Her attendance record was perfect, never missed a day not since she started kindergarten. She was also strong, real strong, no one comes close. She has all the clubs after her for just about everything, every sports club, debate team, mathletes, even the anime club wants her. </p><p>Not only that, but she's gorgeous. It's a known fact to everyone in the school that she's an absolute babe, the only person to turn more heads than her is probably Historia Reiss, who is taken, much to the dismay of the whole student body.</p><p>Of course everyone has their flaws, she's known as a beast amongst her classmates. Most people are afraid to come within three feet of her. She can kick ass, to say she's been in her fair amount of fights is an understatement. They shouldn't really even be called fights, more like beat downs, she always wins. A beast to the innocent eyes of any onlookers. </p><p>Despite all that she actually has a fair amount of friends, and admirers, she's popular without even trying. Not that she'd ever consider herself popular, she'd hate it if you even thought of her that way. </p><p>So that's her, Mikasa Ackerman, not only the perfect student, but practically the perfect human being. Smart, strong, gorgeous, the mere sight of her is enough to strike fear in the hearts of anyone who gets on her bad side.</p><p>Now, if you were to ask anybody who the absolute worst student in Scouts Boarding School was they'd point you to Sasha Braus. </p><p>She's not the dumbest, that title would definitely go to Connie Springer, her right hand man and self proclaimed twin, but she certainly isn't the smartest. She's an absolute wreck to deal with. Her schoolwork, if she actually does it, is so bad that it's almost comical. That's not to say she doesn't try, the issue is no one ever bothers to try with her. Teachers can't stand her. </p><p>Students however love her. She's the class clown, it comes with ease, she doesn't even try at it. She's popular in the way everyone wants to be her friend, not the way Historia and Mikasa are popular, people genuinely like Sasha. She's been confessed to a number of times, and each time they get turned down. No one really knows why, but she's never been interested in a romantic relationship of any kind.</p><p>She spends most of her time eating copious amounts of food and running from any of her teachers and dorm advisers. She's fast, too fast for any of her teachers to catch. So whenever she skips class you can bet that she'll simply run from whatever teacher manages to find her first. Students from all over campus poke their heads out their classroom windows at times like these to cheer her on as she runs wild around campus. </p><p>These usually end with her giving in, and she has to meet with him, Mr Ackerman, her counselor. Those meetings are always fun. </p><p>So that's Sasha Braus. Little people actually understand her. She'd probably tell you she has over a hundred friends, even when she only has a few close ones. She's kind and polite, she'd do anything for food. And even if teachers can't stand her, they'll always care for her. That's just the kind of effect Sasha has on people, they just can't help but love her. </p><p>Which is what led Levi's to this decision. He's sure his niece won't like the idea, and if things don't work out she'll most likely end up killing him and Ms Braus by senior year. But he feels like he's out of options, and if he has to have another 'meeting' with the school's problem child he'll blow his brains out. He's sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>Without bothering to knock she entered  her Uncle's office </p><p>"Hey, you wanted to see me." She quirked her eyebrow at him. </p><p>He was hunched over at his desk, he didn't even bother to look up, just motioned to the seat in front of his desk. His office was barren, not like the usual high school counselors' offices, there were no inspirational posters put up, she, Eren and Armin actually got him a cat poster that said 'hang in there!' for his birthday before winter break, she is pretty sure he threw it away. </p><p>"What? No 'hey Uncle Levi, how's life?'" </p><p>She smirked. "I just talked to Uncle Erwin, he said it would be best not to ask."</p><p>He finally looked up at her, giving her a small smile. "Yeah okay, anway, I'm going to cut to the chase, I need you to take care of a pet of mine." </p><p>"You don't own any pets."</p><p>"Yeah, you'd think so huh? I do have one however, her name is Sasha Braus, and she's a menace to society." </p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes, oh, so that's what this was about. She's known Sasha since middle school, the girls an absolute train wreck. She doesn't show up to class most of the time and whenever she does she just ends up frustrating the teacher, eating snacks, and causing chaos with Connie and Jean in the back of the class. She's not exactly Mikasa's type of person, sure she's nice enough, but she's far too rowdy. She already has her hands full with her idiotic brother. She doesn't need another idiot to look after.</p><p>"Sorry Uncle, you're on your own." She got up out the chair, it was free period and she promised Armin they would go to the library. </p><p>"Mikasa, come on, I just need you to make sure she goes to class, and does her part to take care of the dorms, I already switched her out to be your cleaning partner anyway." Levi looked up at her. </p><p>Mikasa groaned. She knew damn well Sasha hasn't been doing her part to clean the common room. They're usually put with their roommate for the cleaning duties, her roommate is Ymir, she always does her part. But she knows Historia is Sasha's roommate and she's seen her cleaning the entire common area on her own more than once. </p><p>Also, make her, Sasha, go to class? Yeah right, she's absolutely feral. She's seen the way she dodges the teachers who try to make her go to class. She's climbed trees and jumped out of open windows, just to avoid being caught. She's even attacked a teacher who on one occasion tried to take away her snacks during class. Of course she knows she could make her go to class, but it seems like a lot of effort. </p><p>"What's in it for me?" Mikasa asked. </p><p>Levi shrugged. "I dunno, you want money? A puppy? Seriously kid I'll give you anything, just do what I ask." </p><p>The more she thought about it the more appealing it was, anything she wanted huh? Now she wasn't sure of what she wanted at this very moment, but a promise like that from Levi could do wonders for her in the future. </p><p>"Alright, I'll do it, I just gotta make sure she goes to class right?" </p><p>Levi sighed out of relief. "Yes, make sure she goes to class and behaves, try to help her with her homework and stuff, at this rate she won't graduate junior year, you'd be helping me a lot." </p><p>She nodded, walking out the door. "Yeah okay, just remember you owe me." </p><p>She checked the time on her watch as she closed the door behind her. Free period was almost over, now to find Sasha Braus and force her to go to class. Second semester was definitely going to be interesting. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn't snowed since they got back from break, weirdly enough, so the students were allowed to be outside during their free period. One thing she knew about Sasha was that she loved the outdoors, no doubt she'd find her in the courtyard with Connie and Jean. </p><p>Sure enough when she stopped outside she saw Connie and Jean swatting underneath the big tree that stood in the middle of the enclosed area. She didn't see Sasha, but they had to know where she went, so she approached the two boys. They weren't friends persay, more like friends of friends, Armin was friends with the three of them, and Jean and Eren had this weird relationship where they yell and beat each other's ass. </p><p>Jean had a crush on her anyway, he'd do whatever she asked of him. </p><p>"Hey guys." Mikasa eyed the two boys, they appeared to be playing beyblades. </p><p>"Hey Mikasa! Check it out my bey is totally kicking Jean's ass!" Connie pointed at the blue one in the arena.</p><p>Mikasa studied the battle, she used to play this with Eren and Armin when they were kids, she'd always beat Eren, sometimes Armin would win, although he always let her brother beat him. She could see from the way things were going that Connie was indeed beating Jean. </p><p>"That's not true, I'm not even playing this stupid game…thats Sasha's bey…" Jean looked away embarrassed. </p><p>"Yeah, where is she, I'm looking for her." Mikasa looked at her watch. Ten minutes before break ended, and they had four minutes to get to class. Fourteen minutes. </p><p>"Sorry, I can't tell-" Connie began. </p><p>"She's in the tree." Jean pointed up. </p><p>As Connie berated his friend Mikasa looked up at the leaf batten tree and sure enough there was Sasha tangled in the branches with a strip of beef jerky hanging out her mouth. She gave Mikasa a smile and a wave. Mikasa waved back at her before shouting up. </p><p>"Hey Braus, come down!" </p><p>Sasha looked down at her in surprise. When they were in middle school Ymir used to tell her she had a punchable face, Mikasa didn't get it then and she doesn't get it now, she kind of reminded Mikasa of the rat from Charlotte's Web. That being said she was actually pretty cute, if not for the food that was constantly in her face. </p><p>Sasha spoke up. "Oh…okay, I was just about to go to the vending machines anyway."</p><p>As soon as Sasha was right in front of her Mikasa grabbed her by the hoodie she was wearing and began to drag her into the school building. She heard a confused Connie and Jean shout at her but she just kept walking, Sasha didn't say anything until they were actually inside the school.</p><p>"Heyyy Mikasa…soooo where are we going?" She asked nervously. </p><p>Mikasa looked down at her, she wasn't really that much shorter than herself, maybe an inch or two off, but the way she was hunched over made her appear a lot smaller. </p><p>"To class, I promised my Uncle I'd make you go from now on." </p><p>"W-wait Mikasa, I can't go to class today!" Sasha began to try and wriggle herself out of Mikasa's grasp. </p><p>Mikasa held on firmly to her hoodie. "No way, we're going to class." </p><p>"Come on! This period is when I usually hit up the school's vending machine, the janitor always leaves it unlocked around this time to put new chips in!" </p><p>As she talked Sasha began to sink lower to ground forcing her hoodie off her, as soon as the hoodie was off she tried to slip away but Mikasa had already discarded the hoodie, she quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled the brunette to her chest, wrapping her other arm around her waist to make sure she didn't go anywhere. </p><p>Sasha looked up at her in surprise. "Wow Mikasa, you're really smooth, I didn't know you were such a flirt." </p><p>She was taken aback. "I-I'm not, I'm just holding onto you to make sure you don't go anywhere, stop being weird, come on, we're going to class." </p><p>Upon hearing that Sasha began to wriggled again and tried to escape Mikasa's grasp.</p><p>"I just want hot cheetos!" She shouted. </p><p>"Stop it Braus! We're going to class!" </p><p>Seeing no other choice, Mikasa let her go for a split second, only to pick her up from her legs and throw her over her shoulder. There was no way she was letting Sasha get the best of her, they already wasted enough time fooling around. </p><p>Sasha put up a lot less of a fight than Mikasa thought she would, she didn't say a word while they walked down the hall, but after a minute she broke the silence. </p><p>"Wow Mikasa you have a pretty nice ass, I thought it would be all firm cause you're so muscular but it's real-" </p><p>Mikasa squeezed hard on one of Sasha's ankles. "Shut the fuck up, if I wanted to be objectifyed I'd hang around the freshmen."</p><p>"Ow ow ow, sorry! I didn't mean it like that, girls support girls right? Anyway you can see my ass, is it as juicy as yours?" </p><p>Without even taking a glance at Sasha's rear, Mikasa continued walking down the hall. "It's flat." </p><p>"Huh?!" </p><p>As soon as they made it in front of their class Mikasa put her down, she tried to make a run for it of course, this time she managed to slip away but Mikasa wasn't as slow as the teachers and ended up catching her anyway. Needless to say Sasha spent the entire class very depressed, her stomach growled so loudly her peers wouldn't even let Mr Shadis focus on the lesson. She should've just let her get the damned hot cheetos. </p><p>She huffed as she leaned back in her chair, looking back at Sasha who was using Connie as a human pillow. She definitely had her work cut out for her with that one. </p><p>She made a mental note to torment her Uncle for as long as possible later on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Sasha to go to class was going to be a lot easier than Mikasa thought. </p><p>Right after that last class they had one more period, which the feral girl also tried to ditch out on, however Mikasa once again was able to catch her by the neck and drag her back into the classroom. </p><p>Mikasa threw her back into her desk and hunched down to look her in the eyes "Look, at the end of every day if you go to all your classes, I'll let you have half of my lunch." </p><p>Sasha looked at her like she was making sure she heard her right. "Really, you'll really give me half of your lunch." </p><p>Mikasa nodded, the school lunches were disgusting anway, everybody knew that. Even Sasha complains while eating them, although no matter how much she does complain she still eats her entire lunch tray and then goes around stealing from everyone else's. Armin always gives her his bread rolls, he's too nice for his own good. </p><p>So Sasha happily went to her last class, however Mikasa got the feeling she wouldn't be so happy for long. After school was supposed to be her and Ymir's turn to clean to clean the common room, but since they switched partners she's going to have to drag the brunette all the way back to housing and force her to do her part. </p><p>She sighed leaning back in her desk, this must be what being a mother feels like. </p><p>As they exited the classroom for the day she heard Sasha stretch out and speak to Connie. </p><p>"Ah, that was a difficult day, all I wanna do is go back to my dorm and sleep forever."</p><p>"Unfortunately for you, it's our turn to clean the common area." Mikasa snuck up behind her. </p><p>Sasha stopped in her tracks. "Huh?" </p><p>Mikasa explained the situation the two were in, and she also stressed the fact that she too did not want to be teamed up with her, she made a mental note to visit Levi and Erwin’s housing unit for dinner to give the midget hell. Why couldn't he have had a meeting with Sasha before this all started? Explaining things to this girl was like talking to a child. She kept giving her that stupid look filled with idiociy and despare. Mikasa couldnt handle this.</p><p>“Mikasa can’t we do it later? Like after dinner? Please I’m starving.” Sasha begged.</p><p>“No, I’m going to my uncle’s housing unit for dinner, he’s making meatloaf.” Mikasa threw the extra bit of detail in at the end to torture the salivating girl. </p><p>Sasha's eyes widened. “That sounds so good, Mikasa can I come, please, I’ll clean that common room like Sir Levi himself if I can just have some meatloaf.”</p><p>As she looked at Sasha leaning on Connie for emotional and physical support, she considered it. Most teachers live on campus in the teacher’s housing units, Levi and Erwin, they're married so they share one side of a duplex with their science teacher Hange, most schools would have regulations against relationships against coworkers, however Headmaster Pixis is pretty chill, if he wasn't Mikasa's sure she and Eren would be expelled by now.</p><p>It’s really not rare for students to eat at teacher’s houses if they're invited, Armin eats dinner with Hange every wednesday night and they talk about whatever geniuses talk about. Herself, Eren and Amrin just burst into her uncle's house anytime they want. Bringing the feral girl wouldn't be too much of a problem, as a matter of fact it could only benefit her, she’s willing to do what Mikasa asks without an issue if she lets her eat some meatloaf, and it would drive Levi insane to let this ruffian into his home.</p><p>She sighed. “Alright you can come.”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out Sasha is just as clueless about cleaning as she is about everything else.</p><p>“No, you're supposed to wring the mop out before you start, now the floor is all wet.” Mikasa birated her.</p><p>“I don't know what that means, and isn't the floor supposed to be wet?” Sasha gave her a conflicted look. </p><p>Now Mikasa isn't exactly at her uncle's level of cleanliness, but after years of spending nights over at his house cleaning and scrubbing every inch of their house before he could even start dinner she’d become a pretty decent cleaner, it doesn't come as a shock though, she's yet to find a thing she's bad at. She’s sure if she would have actually lived with the man she would've been a certified maid, fortunately he handed her over to some family friends after her parents death. When she was younger she’d often wonder why he didn't want her, now that she's older she knows why. He would have made a shit father back then, there's no sugar coding it.</p><p>Maybe it's just in their blood, she's pretty sure she would make an awful mother as well, she's now just realizing this as that's exactly what she feels like in this moment.</p><p>“Yes, Sasha it is,” She glared at her. “But it isn't supposed to be flooded.”</p><p>“You're scary.” Sasha whimpered.</p><p>“Hey hey hey what's going on here?” A voice approaching them shouted. </p><p>“Oh, hey Ymir.” Sasha gave her a wavering smile.</p><p>Ymir was Mikasa’s roommate, some might say they’re friends, but she doesn't know enough about her to warrant that title. She’s tall, pretty intimating, a bit of a bully, she hates almost everyone else but her girlfriend, Historia, who happens to be Sasha’s roommate. She’s pretty average besides the fact that shes dating the schools goddess, but Mikasa does have respect for her, she clowns just about anyone who opens their mouth to say something stupid, she can even shut down Eren when hes going on a stupid, god complex rant. So she's generally alright in Mikasa's book.</p><p>“Hey, what are you too doing?” She leaned in the doorway giving them an amused look. </p><p>“We’re cleaning, Levi switched switched our partners so you’re with Historia now.” Mikasa informed her. </p><p>She watched as her face lit up. “Oh really, well I have to go tell her the good news then, any of you seen her? I went to her dorm but she's gone.”</p><p>Sasha grumbled. “She had a student council meeting after school, do you have any snacks?”</p><p>Ymir clearly didn't pay attention to a word Sasha said after she informed her of Historia's whereabouts. She looked so upset and Mikasa couldn't figure out for the life of her why, her and Historia are obsessed with each other that's for sure. Mikasa has yet to feel romantic feelings for any one person, but she's sure when she does she won't be as obsessed. </p><p>She watched as Ymir walked away, probably to go sulk in her room until Historia was done with her student council duties. Mikasa turned back to Sasha, ready to teach her how to properly mop so they could get this over with. </p><p>She walked over to the mop bucket. "Look, you put it in the water, lift it up and then ring it out with your hands like this, then you mop the floor, see?" </p><p>She looked up to see Sasha staring off into space rather than paying attention to Mikasa's instructions, she let out a groan of frustration before reaching her hand over and tugging on her ponytail. </p><p>Sasha's hand immediately flew to her head. "Ouch, what was that for?" </p><p>"Were you even paying attention?" Mikasa looked at her in dismay. </p><p>"Ymir and Historia are sure in love huh." </p><p>Mikasa hummed, they really were, she didn't know them as kids like she did Eren and Armin, she met most of her classmates in middle school, the boarding school houses both high school and middle school, but they each have different campuses. She didn't know a lot about Historia or Ymir back then, only that they were always together, and that Ymir had a massive crush on Historia, although she always thought it was one sided until they got together freshman year. </p><p>"I remember when me and Historia first started sharing a room as freshman." Sasha said. "A lot of people think Historia doesn't really love Ymir as much as Ymir loves her, but they're all wrong, she used to come in the room talking like an idiot, Ymir this Ymir that." </p><p>Mikasa snorted. "So someone annoyed you for a change huh?" </p><p>Sasha stuck her tongue out at her. "No, it was kind of cute, having someone love you so much that it strips you of all your dignity and common sense, that's my goal in life, I wanna be so charming that it drives people crazy." </p><p>Mikasa snorted, she would actually say Sasha already drives people crazy with her charm, sure she's an idiot but for some reason it makes people like her more. She knows a few people who have a crush on Sasha too, Armin liked her for a while, only for a bit though, her brother draws his attention more for some reason. Jean liked her at one point, so did Reiner, so she is likable, maybe even lovable.</p><p>However she's still an absolute wreck, so there's that. </p><p>Mikasa shook her head. "You've got ways to go then, here, finish mopping so we can go over to my uncles."</p><p>Sasha took the mop from her and lifted her other hand in a salute. "Yes sir!" </p><p> </p><p>Armin and Eren couldn't stop giggling while they walked down to the teachers housing unit. They kept glancing at Sasha and looking away before bursting into laughter. Mikasa could tell Sasha didn't really understand what they were laughing about but she gave little chuckles here and there before finally speaking up. </p><p>"Heh, so what's so funny guys, do I got something on my face?" </p><p>Eren shook his head laughing. "Levi's gonna shit his pants." </p><p>Armin laughed, shoving Eren a bit. "Stop, it's not a big deal, it's just, well, Mr Ackerman tends to get a little riled up whenever you're around." </p><p>Sasha gave them a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior, I'm only there for the meatloaf anyway." </p><p>Mikasa hummed. There was no way this girl was going to behave herself, even when she tried to behave it never works in her favor. But she didn't bring her along for her to be a good girl anyhow. Now more than ever she needs her to be Sasha and cause as much mischief as possible. </p><p>They finally got to the teacher housing, most teachers stayed on campus, Levi wasn't a teacher, he was a counselor and a couple of kids social worker, so they needed him at the school around the clock. A big reason why the three were sent to this school was because Levi worked here, she's sure Eren's parents wouldn't have sent them away if they didn't think they'd be in good hands. </p><p>As they approached the door Sasha started freaking out. "Do you think I should've brought a gift? Like wine? I can't buy wine anyway, I'm a minor but the thought would've been nice." </p><p>Mikasa opened the door without bothering to knock and walked in. "No, Levi can't get drunk anyway, you're fine, hey Levi, Uncle Erwin we're here!" </p><p>Erwin walked out to greet the kids. "Oh hey guys, stay out of the kitchen, he's still cooking." </p><p>They heard Levi's voice from the kitchen ring out. "Set the table! And Eren you better be wearing a clean shirt!" </p><p>"I'm not a kid anymore, of course my shirt is clean…" Eren grumbled. </p><p>Sasha laughed. "Wow, so you're just naturally a slob huh, go figure, no wonder Jean complains about sharing a room with you."</p><p>As they walked to the dinning room to set the table Eren tried to get information out of Sasha as to what type of shit Jean talked about him while he wasn't around. </p><p>Armin stood next to her as they liked fished into their hands and walked over to set the table, she gave her a look and asked why Sasha was there with them. </p><p>"Also, why didn't you come to the library with me, did something come up?" He gave her a concerned look. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and went ahead to tell him what exactly had gone down that day. How her uncle had shoved the school's wild child on her for his own benefit and how she didn't know how to wring out a mop. Armin smiled at her, she couldn't tell if it was one of amusement or relief. </p><p>"Well at least she'll go to class now, and you get a favor from Levi so that's a bonus too right?" </p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true, so who did you end up going to the library with?" </p><p>"Oh I went with Eren." </p><p>Mikasa gave him a teasing smile. "Oh you went with Eren now did you?" </p><p>Armin's face heated up and he looked away. "It's not like that….shut up…"</p><p>No matter what he said Mikasa knew that it was indeed like that. It's clear for everyone to see that Armin and Eren are infatuated with one another. It's been that way since they were kids, they were each other's first and only friends, Mikasa knew them because her parents and Eren's were old friends, but they weren't exactly friends. Eren hated everyone as a kid, it was nothing personal, she's pretty sure he was born just hating the world. But he loves Armin, and that's a choice he made on his own. </p><p>Armin, however, fails to see that Eren also has a massive crush on him. He's convinced Eren doesn't like him, which is why he denies so hard that he likes him as well. Mikasa knows the truth though, Armin's come to her one too many times with 'is he flirting or is he being friendly' type questions. They're both just dumb teenage boys at the end of the day, so she can't blame them, but its almost like it's obvious to everyone but themselves. </p><p>She sighed, romance seems complicated, that's probably why she hasn't had feelings for anyone. That's an issue too<br/>
big for her. </p><p>"Hey brats dinners ready…Ms Braus what are you doing in my house?" Levi stood in the doorway holding a pan of meatloaf. </p><p>Sasha cleared her throat and stood straight. "I'm here because Mikasa invited me to eat meatloaf, sir!" </p><p>Levi gave Mikasa a death glare. "Is that so." </p><p>Mikasa gave him one back. "Yes."</p><p>Her uncle looked away with a roll of his eyes. "I suppose you think you deserve this, anyway the food is done so everyone sit down." </p><p>They all took a seat, luckily he had enough chairs or she's pretty sure Levi would've made Sasha eat on the floor. </p><p>As they started eating it became aware to everyone at the table that Sasha was trying her best to hold back. She was taking the tiniest bites out of her meatloaf, cutting it thinly and taking bites like she had a knife to her throat. </p><p>Levi quirked an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong with my meatloaf Braus?" </p><p>She jumped in her chair. "N-no sir, it's very delicious, if I'm being honest I want to shove the entire piece into my mouth and just go ham but I told Mikasa I would behave." </p><p>Mikasa inwardly groaned. It's the first time all day Sasha listened to a word she said and it's the one time she wants her to rain hell fire. Some world she lives in. </p><p>Levi nodded. "So I assume she's been doing her job then, you'll be going to class and doing your work now?" </p><p>Mikasa sighed, if she lived to see the day Sasha actually did her homework then she knows she's lived too long. She should be fine for the next few days, but eventually she'll have to force her to actually study and put the effort in. </p><p>Sasha smiled. "I'll definitely be going to class!" </p><p>She and Levi stared at one another for a while before he looked down at his dinner plate and sighed. </p><p>"Well I'm looking forward to seeing you in my class Sasha." Erwin commented. "If you need any extra help just let me know." </p><p>Just then they heard the front door slam open and close, then came the sounds of heavy boots hitting the ground and the all too familiar voice of their chemistry teacher booming against the walls</p><p>"It smells good levi! Oh hey you're kids are here, and Sasha, what a party." She walked over to Levi and leaned on his head. "And I wasn't invited?" </p><p>Levi scowled. "You're insufferable." </p><p>Mikasa snickered, Hange was quite possible her favorite teacher, she was basically everyone's favorite. Don't get her wrong, she's insane and sometimes Mikasa thinks the safety of the student body is in danger anytime they're doing a lab in class, but she's just too good of a teacher to care about any of that. </p><p>Armin loves her, he's basically Hange's dream child, smart and kind. She doesn't even bother to hide her favoritism when they're in class. Again, Mikasa doesn't mind, Armin's everyone's favorite student anyway. </p><p>"So you know what happened today?" Hange leaned on Levi's chair. "Sasha actually showed up to my class, didn't you Ms Braus?" </p><p>Sasha nodded, choking down a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Yes sir, the lesson on um…mitosis was excellent!" </p><p>Hange smirked. "Good to know! That was biology not chemistry but I'll take it! Jaeger, when are you gonna retake the unit exam? You're failing my class right now, you know?" </p><p>Eren shrugged. "I dunno, I-" </p><p>"I'll help him study, he can retake it next week." Armin smiled. </p><p>Mikasa snicker as she watched Eren's face flicker with betrayal. She knew he'd go through with it, Armin's word is law around here, most of the juniors will listen to anything he says, not out of fear but out of certainty. If there's ever a problem he can get rid of it in an instant, that's just the way his brain works. </p><p>The rest of dinner went pretty well, Sasha ate her body weight in meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Hange kept going on about her two lab rats, Sonny and Bean, apparently she got them to perform experiments on in classic mad scientist fashion, however she got too attached to them and they're now her pets, Erwin kept egging in their theatrics so the two of them could get a rise out of Levi. </p><p>After dinner was done Levi got up and pointed at the two teens boys. "You're helping me with dishes today, Mikasa, take that drooling mess home."</p><p>Mikasa looked over at Sasha to see her leaning back in her chair, eyes half shut and drool was instead coming from the corner of her mouth. She got up with a sigh, waving the rest of her friends and family as she dragged Sasha out of the house into the open campus. </p><p>Sasha leaned on her. "Mikasa can you carry me again? I haven't eaten that good in a long time…I wish there would've been desert."</p><p>Mikasa groaned. "You're digging into my shoulder." </p><p>Sasha barked out a laugh. "You smell like strawberries and pine...what do I smell like?" </p><p>Mikasa snickered. "Like ass."</p><p>"Aw, when are you ever gonna say something nice to me? I'm always complimenting you."</p><p>"Telling me I have a fat ass and smell like strawberries aren't exactly the best compliments in the world." </p><p>Sasha hummed. "Well they should be."</p><p>The rest of the walk back to the dorms was alright, Mikasa ended up carrying her a quarter of the way back because Sasha's legs turned to jelly. When she bursted into her room to put her to bed she stumbled upon Ymir and Historia making out a little too heavily. So she dropped Sasha off and made a swift exit, not before looking back on the sleeping girl. She had a smile on her face and mumbled out a few words. </p><p>"Thank you…" </p><p>Mikasa left the room with a smile, maybe she wouldn't feel the need to kill her by spring. Maybe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were going well for Sasha attendance wise. She's been showing up to all her classes with no issues for the past few days, mostly due to the fact that Mikasa had been forking over half of her lunch so she'd make an effort. It didn't really matter though, more importantly attendance wasn't an issue, what was an issue was Sasha's work effort. </p><p>She would show up to class and do one of three things, snack, cause a ruckus with Connie and Jean, or nap. She knew this wasn't exactly what Levi had in mind when he appointed Mikasa to be Sasha's babysitter, so she decided it was time to start her on the path to actually making it to senior year. </p><p>So her plan to tutor Sasha was in motion, she'd asked Armin for help, she knew he helped Eren with his homework all the time, if she got his help it would be the perfect balance. Good cop and bad cop. There's no way she had the patience to help Sasha all on her own, and Armin is the nicest person she knows, good hearted and kind. She'll admit sometimes he freaks her the fuck out, he can go into these rants about terrifying world altering topics for minutes at a time, like a child in a horror movie. </p><p>Moving on. </p><p>Unfortunately he had to decline, he was helping Eren with his classes this semester, as last semester he failed about half of them. Armin actually had to beg him to help him study, Eren insists on doing most things alone but he really isn't the brightest. So Armin helping was out of the question leaving Mikasa alone Sasha. Hopefully this goes well, though she doesn't think it will. </p><p>She approached Sasha after class as she was walking out the door with Connie and Jean, who had also been going to class, which came as a surprise to Mikasa. Usually whenever Sasha skipped one or both of them would skip out with her, she always assumed it's because they all just never wanted to go to class, but it seems to be Sasha was the only one of them who minded showing up to class. She always thought Connie was just like Sasha, but he's more well behaved then she is by far. </p><p>"Hey Sasha." Mikasa spoke as she got closer. "We're studying, come on let's go to my dorm." </p><p>Sasha immediately started to complain. "Ahhh Mikasa, why didn't you tell me sooner?" </p><p>"Why would I, to give you an opportunity to run off? Come on, stop complaining, I know you're failing at least two of your classes, we need to make sure you actually make it to senior year." Mikasa grabbed Sasha's ponytail and gently yanked her along while Jean and Connie waved her off. </p><p>About halfway down the hallway Sasha finally got Mikasa to let go of her ponytail. She rubbed at her scalp and fixed her asew ponytail before starting to talk Mikasa's ear off. </p><p>"We should get snacks before we start, study snacks are a thing right?" Sasha asked. </p><p>"No." </p><p>Sasha giggled silently. "Right, cause I'm the only snack allowed in your dorm right Mikasa?" </p><p>Mikasa decided to humor her and nodded. Sasha wasn't that bad to get along with, her flirty tendencies were more jokes than anything, so she'd put up with them. Sometimes they're even funny, so she doesn't mind. </p><p>They made a pit stop at the vending machine before heading all the way back to the dorms, she knew it would be easier to just let her buy a few snacks than to take her with an empty stomach. She got a few mini bags of hot cheetos and two chocolate bars. She wanted to get three but she didn't have enough money, watching her scour for change was kind of humorous, but she did feel a little bad, so she pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to her. </p><p>"You can only use fifty cents, I want the change back." </p><p>Sasha looked at her like she just handed her the keys to a brand new car. "Mikasa! I owe you my life thank you!" </p><p>The brunette lurched forward and wrapped Mikasa in a bear hug for a few seconds before letting her go and excitedly retrieving her candy from the machine. Mikasa held onto her arms and looked down at the ground, she didn't really enjoy hugs, especially not ones that cracked your back and squeezed your liver. </p><p>They finally made it back to her dorm with Sasha happily indulging in one of her candy bars. Mikasa made sure to knock before entering, more than once she's opened the door to find Historia shirtless on top of Ymir, it got more awkward every time. She heard rustling around from the other side before Ymir was at the door. </p><p>"Oh it's you Mikasa, and you brought potato girl."</p><p>Sasha groaned. "You bring a steamed potato into class one time…" </p><p>Mikasa walked into the room to see Historia laying on Ymir's bed with a laptop in front of her. They had a few snacks so it appeared like they weren't doing anything strange and just watching a movie. </p><p>"Hey sorry guys, we need the room now, I'm helping Braus study." Mikasa threw her backpack on her bed. </p><p>Ymir frowned. "We just started watching a movie, why not try the library." </p><p>In all honesty that's where she was going to have them study before, she had a plan to meet up with Eren and Armin in the library so they could study together and hopefully make the experience a lot less difficult, however she knew Sasha would easily get distracted. So her dorm it is. </p><p>"No, we're studying here, go watch the movie in Historia's dorm." </p><p>Ymir looked like she was about to give Mikasa some not very kind words before Historia spoke up from the bed. </p><p>"That's actually a good idea, I had something I wanted to show you Ymir." She gave her girlfriend a smile. </p><p>Ymir glared at Mikasa. "You win this time." </p><p>Mikasa smirked. "Yeah okay, I'll text you when we're finished up here."</p><p>The two girls packed up all their stuff, including their snacks much to Sasha's dismay, and they were out the door. Mikasa sighed before settling down on her bed, they have to study on it since they had limited room space. She had a desk, but it was only for one person, she'd have Sasha sit on Ymir's desk but she's sure the freckled girl wouldn't like that too much. </p><p>Sasha was still standing up looking at Mikasa's walls where she had pictures of her friends and family. </p><p>"Aw, is that you, Eren and Armin?" She pointed to a picture above her bed. </p><p>She looked back on it and nodded. That was one of the only nice pictures she had of the three of them as kids, Eren hated pictures and would always look so annoyed when he had to take them, but that day was Armin's tenth birthday so he decided to put on a smile for him. </p><p>"Wow, you were so tiny, you're like a fucking giant now." Sasha laughed. "Oh my god you have stuffed animals too?" 

Sasha sat on her bed and leaned over to take her bear stuffed animal, it was a matching set with Eren and Armin, she has the panda, Armin had the polar near and Eren had the brown bear. Armin got them for them a few Christmas's ago. She had a few other stuffed animals, a bunny from her childhood and a bat squishmallow. That's about it, but Armin has an excessive amount, anytime be goes to the store there's a one out of three chances he'll come back with a new stuffed animal. 

"Its so cute, Armin has a polar bear one I think." Sasha cuddled with it. 

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, we have them matching." 

Sasha smirked. "So that means Eren has a stuffed animal? Remind me to tease him about it later."

</p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes with a smile. "Will do, now but him down and let's get started."</p><p>She decided to have them work on Erwin's class first, history was one of Sasha's best subjects so she thought it would be best to start with. Besides they had a test in a week, so they could complete the study guide together today and use it as a reference for future studying. If Sasha did good on this test she'd move her grade from a D to a C, so it was kind of important. </p><p>Sasha threw herself on Mikasa's bed. "Wow your sheets are soft, I haven't washed mine in a while…"</p><p>"Sasha get up, we gotta get to work, get your study guide for history class out, we're completing it today by separating the work, then we can quiz each other on it, sound okay?" Mikasa gave her a look. </p><p>Sasha narrowed her eyes. "I wanna say know but your face is telling me to say yes…so I'll get my study guide out." </p><p>Mikasa took Sasha's study guide from her hand and circled all the questions she was to answer, she gave her most of the easy ones, just so Mikasa wouldn't end up with bogus anders on her own paper after she copied down what Sasha had written. </p><p>Sasha opened one of her chip bags and began to snack away. Mikasa gave her a look. </p><p>"You'd better not get crumbs all over my bed." </p><p>Sasha nodded. "Don't worry, I'd never let my food go to waste, not even a crumb." </p><p>With that Mikasa handed back her study guide and demanded that she get to work. Eventually they were sitting in silence, with only the wound of Sasha's chewing in the background, as they looked through the book for answers. The silence didn't last of course, as long as Sasha's around a room could never be silent. </p><p>"Mikasa what's your favorite food?" Sasha asked. </p><p>Mikasa looked up at her from her paper, she could just ignore her, maybe she'd get the hint and stop trying to distract the both of them from their task at hand. However this would be a lot more bearable if they had idle conversations, so she answered her. </p><p>"Strawberries." </p><p>Sasha made a face. "They're okay, but they're super sour for some reason." </p><p>Mikasa smiled. "Carla, Eren's mom, has a garden back home, her strawberries are always really sweet."</p><p>"Nice, my dad is a butcher, so naturally my favorite food is meat, I haven't had one of my dad's steaks in a while, what I wouldn't give for just a bite..." Sasha held onto her stomach and stared up at the ceiling. </p><p>Mikasa reached over and poked the girl with her pencil. "Yeah, sounds delicious, but you need to do your work, if you don't finish yours I won't let you copy the ones I answered."</p><p>Sasha gave her a stern look and nodded before lifting her back of chips in the air and spilling the rest of them into her mouth. </p><p>They worked in silence for a while again, when Mikasa was about halfway through with her questions she looked up to see how Sasha was doing, only to find her still staring at the front page of the packet. </p><p>"Sasha, we've been working for at least ten minutes what the hell." Mikasa took the study guide from her and looked it over too see she'd only answered one question. </p><p>Sasha groaned before throwing herself back on Mikasa's bed, her skirt from the school uniform rode up a bit showing her thighs, Mikasa looked away with a red face. It was then she realised that Sasha was on her bed, it may not seem like a big deal to most people but Mikasa never had a girl on her bed before, she'd never had a girl friend. And while she wouldn't call Sasha a friend really, it was still weird to have her hanging out on her bed. </p><p>Sasha looked up at Mikasa. "You okay, your face is red?"</p><p>Mikasa looked away from her, nodding. "Yeah, you should probably pull down your skirt though."</p><p>Sasha looked down before sitting back up and fixing it in place. "Sorry about that…oh is that why your face is red?" </p><p>Mikasa winced. "Sasha…" </p><p>Sasha smiled. "Wow I didn't think my thighs were all that special, I'm really thin you know, but you seem to be going crazy over them-" </p><p>Mikasa took the cap of her pen and threw it at Sasha, hitting her in the middle of her forehead. </p><p>She reached up and held into her face. "Ouch, why are you always hurting me Mikasa, are you a masochist?" </p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes, she doesn't know if she'll ever get used to Sasha's excessive teasing. She doesn't think she'll be able to get her to stop it either, so all she can do is learn to live with it. It doesn't make her feel uncomfortable, just weird. Being around Sasha so much is starting to make her feel weird. </p><p>Mikasa handed Sasha her paper back with clear instructions to start working harder on it. She took her hoodie and threw it to the side before getting started on the rest of her questions. Now all she had on was the white button up collared shirt with a red tie the school had all the girls wear. They also had to wear a cardigan with it, Mikasa hated it, she always had her hoodie on anyway so it's not like the teachers could see she wasn't wearing it. A handful of girls never wore their cardigans either, Sasha and Ymir never wore it, Sasha didn't even wear the tie sometimes. </p><p>Mikasa saw Sasha's hand reach out and take the hoodie from where it was on the bed. She held it up and studied the maroon sweater like it was an ancient artifact. </p><p>"Where did you get this? You aren't even a part of any clubs…oh gosh are you a thief?" </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "It's my uncles old hoodie, moron, it was from when he was on the track team here as a teenager."</p><p>When Mikasa first started middle school she hated the uniforms. The beige cardigans and skirts were heidous, the button up shirt was stiff and she didn't even know how to tie a tie. Getting dressed in the morning was a chore. She knew the only way to get away with breaking the dress code was if you were in a club and they had their own jacket or sweater. But she was not joining a club just for a sweater. So she stole an old hoodie she knew Levi hadn't worn in years. It was an old version of the track hoodie here so no one else had one, it was maroon with the school crest on the front in the pocket area and Ackerman written on the back in bold white letters and his old jersey number. </p><p>Mikasa's pretty sure she breaks dress code every time she wears it, but no teacher has ever told her anything about it and her uncle said he had no use for it anymore. So she took it and now it's hers, she'd never tell him but part of the reason she likes it so much is because it used to belong to him. </p><p>"Wow, Mr Ackerman was on track? Makes sense, he's so tiny, he must be fast, the track team wants me to join them you know, they've seen me run around campus and they say I'd be a pro." Sasha smiled. "But that sounds like a lot of work don't you think?" </p><p>Mikasa nodded, one thing they could agree on, she felt clubs were a waste of time and effort. She used to attend anime club with Armin in middle school until he felt comfortable enough to go on his own, and it was honestly an overstimulating experience. Far too loud and far too many people for her taste. </p><p>Mikasa looked over at Sasha again, who appeared to be struggling once again with finding the questions. Somehow the feeling of frustration was pushed down as she looked at her, she looked like she was trying, but she just couldn't seem to find any of the answers. </p><p>Mikasa sighed and moved closer to her. "Let's do the questions together, okay?" </p><p>Sasha looked at her with a grateful smile. "Really? Mikasa you're the best."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "Yeah okay, question one is on page three forty-nine, paragraph three, start there, most of them go in order."</p><p>It took a lot longer than Mikasa would've liked, she's pretty sure she could have completed the study guide in an hour if she did it alone. But Sasha appreciated her help and by the end of the study guide she seemed to understand what they were learning in class. By the time they finished dinner had already started in the cafeteria, so they decided to walk down there together. </p><p>"Wow my brain hurts, is it okay if I let Connie copy my study guide?" Sasha asked. </p><p>Mikasa nodded. "I don't mind, you did a lot of the work too." </p><p>Sasha hummed happily and took the last of her chocolate bars out of her back pocket. She opened it up, readying up to take a bite before looking over at Mikasa and back down at her chocolate bar. She broke a bit of the bar off and handed it to Mikasa. </p><p>"Here, have half, for helping me study." </p><p>Mikasa looked down at the chocolate bar and back up at Sasha, who was giving her that big dopey grin of her's. She gave a small smile and took the candy out of hand. </p><p>"It's not even half you know." </p><p>"Wow, I try to do one nice thing and this is the thanks I get?" </p><p>"I would hardly call giving me a tiny piece of a chocolate bar I helped pay for a good deed." </p><p>"You know, I'm gonna let it slide, only because you look so fine today." Sasha winked. </p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes. "You're insufferable."</p><p>She looked at her boots hitting the sidewalk with each step as they walked down to the cafeteria. Being around Sasha was definitely starting to make her feel weird. She'd have to tell Armin about it the next time they hang out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Saturday afternoon and Mikasa was on a mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, they had made a plan, the four of them, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and Sasha. They all made a plan to have a little study session at the library on Saturday. Mikasa made it very clear that she was going to go to Sasha's dorm and pick her up at one in the afternoon. However upon arriving at her dorm she was told by Historia that she had gone out around an hour ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa assumed that she was just hanging out with Connie and Jean so she traveled to the boys dorms to find the two boys engaged in an arm wrestling competition and no Sasha in sight. She even asked the two and they had no idea where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she went to the cafeteria and she wasn't there either, so how Mikasa was walking around campus trying to find where her missing friend had gone off to. She already messaged the boys telling them they would be late, Armin offered to come help but Mikasa wanted to deal with the girl herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her second walk around the high school building she finally saw a few strands of brown hair peeking out from the bushes near a window. Mikasa sighed, she figured she was hiding from studying, but this was honestly a pathetic attempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She approached the bushes slowly until Sasha came into sight. She was peeping into the window of what Mikasa's pretty sure is the teachers lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sighed and spoke up. "Sasha, what the fuck are you doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She witnessed Sasha's shoulders stiffen, then she turned slowly to meet Mikasa's face with a nervous smile. "Oh Mikasa, hey..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa glared at her. "I went by your room and you weren't there, so I'm going to ask again, what the fuck are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha stared at her for a moment before standing up. Mikasa and her locked eyes for a few seconds, then Sasha tried to sprint pass Mikasa. Luckily her reflexes were excellent so she caught her by the waist and held on while she tried to mingle her way out of her grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasha this is pathetic." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll never take me alive!" Sasha reached up and yanked hard on Mikasa's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa grounded her teeth, she hated it when she'd fight with people and the first thing they did was go for her hair, so in return she grabbed a hold of Sasha's ponytail and gave it a rough pull. Sasha immediately let go of Mikasa and her hands went to her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you always doing that?" Sasha whined. "Can you please let me go? I feel uncomfortable, I wanna fix my ponytail." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked down on her. "If I let you go we're walking down to the library and you're going to tell me what you were doing snooping through the teachers lounge window, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded. Mikasa let her and stood by while she let down her hair. Mikasa cracked a smile as she saw the state of her hair, it was all messed up and bunched up a lot in the middle from having her hair in up all the long. Sasha stuck the hair tie in her mouth as she gathered up her clumps of hair to put it back into its ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa took a second to really look at Sasha, for some reason she looked almost attractive, the way she closed her eyes as she pulled her hair up, the way the black hair tie hung loosely from in between her teeth. She actually looked…good. Not that Sasha was ugly, but she had more of a pretty look about her, but in that moment she actually looked kind of hot? Was that the word?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha finally finished putting her hair up, she yanked the ponytail apart to make sure it was really secure and then looked up at Mikasa with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay I'm ready!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa cleared her throat and looked away. "Y-yeah, let's go…"</span>
</p><p><span>As they walked their way to t</span>he library Mikasa asked why she was creeping outside the teachers lounge window. </p><p>
  <span>"So, start explaining." Mikasa gave her  a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha, well, you see, I was trying to get in there to raid their fridge." Sasha explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted, of course Sasha would attempt to steal food from the teachers, she'd steal food from anyone. She can't really blame her anyway, on the weekends all they ever got was cold food for lunch and breakfast since the cafeteria staff was off for two days, they had hot dinner brought in by the school but they were pretty much left with cold sandwiches and cereal all day until then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, as Sasha's designated babysitter she couldn't let her get away with things like that, she's pretty sure she could get arrested, or expelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't break into the teacher's lounge Sasha." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sasha Braus." Mikasa stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her. "You're not allowed to step foot near that building this weekend, understand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked up at her with a pout on her face. "Okay mommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's eyes widened, her cheeks ablaze, she immediately shoved Sasha. "What the fuck?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked at her, laughing. "Was that not what I was supposed to say? Would you prefer mother instead?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa turned on her heels and began walking to the library. "You're impossible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how about daddy?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally got to the library, the four of them had designated a room for them to use. Their school has these little seperate rooms that students can book, Armin usually gets the first pick since all the librarians like him. Which is why she wasn't so worried about the time limit they had there. Her and Sasha would definitely be too late to study if that was the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the bookshelves to the back of the library where the rooms were held. Mikasa looked around at the windowed rooms before seeing her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There over there." Mikasa pointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl's walked over to the room, as they got closer Mikasa saw Armin sitting at the table with a big smile on his face, looking down at the book he was reading and rambling on to Eren about it. She saw the soft look on Eren's face as he watched Armin. She smiled softly, what a bunch of idiots. The day they realize the other has loved them since they were kids is the day she grows wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha stood next to her. "They like each other, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, neither of them think the other likes them though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, they're so clueless, watch this." Sasha walked over to the door to let them in. "Hey lovebirds! We're here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa laughed silently as she watched Eren's face turn red, he didn't even greet Sasha, he just looked away grumbling. Armin looked taken aback but he tried his best not to show it, he smiled up at the two girls as Mikasa walked in behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys, ready to get started, I was just telling Eren about this new book I'm reading, but we can get started on studying for math!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha groaned as she slumped down into one of the chairs. "Math sucks dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded. "Yeah, not a normal dick either, like an unnaturally large dick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow Eren." Sasha said in amazement. "I didn't know you were so obsessed with dick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted, taking a look at Armin who was trying his best not to laugh as Eren defended himself. She took a seat next to Sasha and across from Armin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't suck so much if you two paid attention you know?" She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha and Eren started going in on her, but their voices over lapped so she couldn't really tell what they were saying. She gave Armin a tired look who in return smiled at her. She likes spending time with her friends, but they could get so annoying. Especially when one of them is her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally settled down after Mikasa gave them a look, Eren was going to keep going, but Armin have him a stupid loving smile and that settled him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to work on math, they had just started a new unit, Eren and Sasha were probably struggling to understand, so they each pulled out their notes and homework from the weekend. Armin and Mikasa had finished it at the end of class on Friday when the teacher had given them time. She looked at Eren's paper to see that he had done a little bit, she smiled proudly, he really did always try his hardest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she looked at Sasha's. She hadn't done anything, there were some random doodles on her paper and a game of hangman, that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Eren what do you need help on?" Armin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "I'm good right now, I think I know what's going on…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha waved her paper around. "I need help Armin, please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin nodded and grabbed a hold of her paper. "So what are you confused about?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sat back and looked at them, she expected this was how today would go, Eren usually tries to do things on his own until he realised he needs help, so he'd naturally try to do a few problems before asking Armin for help. Sasha would definitely need his help, so all Mikasa had to do was sit back and observe until Eren needed Aemins undivided attention again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Mikqsa just watched as Sasha tried her hardest to understand algebra and quadrants. Even after Armin had finished doing a problem with her, and explaining it pretty well, she still looked back up at him with a confused expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how do I tell which ones are negative and positive?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin blinked. "I labeled the quadrants for you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gave him a weary smile. "Oh…okay thanks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin gave a nod and a small smile, then went to ask Eren if he needed help, who responded with vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha scooted closer to Mikasa and whispered to her. "Hey, can I copy your homework?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and responded to her quietly. "No, fuck off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha frowned and looked back down at her paper. Mikasa tried to stay strong and leave her on her own to figure it out, but she just couldn't, she looked so down about it, so she scooted closer to Sasha and took out her notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you take notes in class?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked at her. "No, I haven't since freshman year." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well start, look, we do practice problems here, now listen closely cause I won't be repeating myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa tried her best to explain it in a way that Sasha would get it, she saw Armins on the page and sort of got discouraged. It was better than anything she could come up with, so if Armin couldn't get her to understand then she's pretty she wouldn't be able to either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept looking at Sasha every little while when she was explaining to make sure she was paying attention. The girl had the attention span of a toddler, she was always sat dreaming, most likely about what her next meal was going to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going fine until in the middle of her explanation Sasha's stomach started to make some ungodly noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked up at her, Sasha just gave them that dopey smile of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, sorry, I'm really hungry, snack break please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin grimaced. "There's no snacks allowed in the library." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes, then why was there a snack machine outside the library? It made no sense, however she knew that she needed to get Sasha some food quickly before her stomach got them kicked from the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up. "Come on Sasha, we'll take a fifteen minute break, you can eat your snacks on the bench outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw but it's cold…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What," Mikasa gave her a look. "You too cold to snack now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gave her a confident smile. "It's never too cold to snack." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha only had three dollars. So it took her some time to figure out what kind of snacks she wanted, Mikasa would be annoyed but she'd gotten used to the girl in only the span of a couple weeks, she just waited patiently leaning on the machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gave her a pouty look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. "Don't look at me, I'm broke." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha hummed before turning back to the machine. "I think I'll get a slim jim, a cheeto bag and…snickers or twix?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged. "Do what you want, I don't really like chocolate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gasped. "Mikasa, how could you? I thought we were friends, comrades, slaves to the man but slaves together-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa grabbed the top of her head and leaned in closely. "Just buy the damn chocolate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded. "Yes mommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa couldn't think of a proper response for Sasha's jab at the moment so she just rolled her eyes and let her go. She finally picked out her chocolate, she got a snicker bar, Mikasa would tell her it didn't matter, they're basically the same thing, but she'd probably faint or something. So instead they took a seat on the bench together so Sasha could dig into her snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly ripped open the slim jim and started going to town. Half the thing was gone in a matter of seconds, she wasn't kidding when she said she loved meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked up at her. "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged. "You eat a lot, you're like a garbage disposal." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed awkwardly. "Wow thanks Mikasa…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed. It wasn't exactly a compliment, just an observation, but whatever helps her sleep at night. Mikasa hardly eats, she doesn't have the biggest appetite, most kids her age could eat at least four meals a day, but she struggles eating three, she doesn't know how Sasha's hungry every hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha finished off her slim jim and opened her bag of chips. "You know, sometimes I'm not even hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked at her. "Huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes when I eat I'm not hungry, I just do it cause I really like food, you know how some people like drugs, or alcohol or sexy stuff?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. "Yeah I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's like that for me, it makes me happy, satisfied I guess, when we were younger we didn't have a lot to eat around the house, my mom passed away when I was young and my dad really struggled, so whenever I could eat I would always be so happy, I guess the feeling stuck as I grew older."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gave her a smile. "That's kinda weird right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled softly, she's such a dope. She's the only person she knows who would dump their trauma on a person while eating hot cheetos, and then ending the conversation with how weird she was. Mikasa looked down at her own clasped hands in her lap, what a strange girl, she's glad they're friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are weird, but that's okay, I like you like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her Sasha sputtered on her cheetos, choking on them and damn near giving Mikasa a heart attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot, why'd you do that?" Mikasa pounded her hard on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha cleared her throat. "You said you liked me, damn Mikasa I didn't know you felt that way-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gave her another hard pounding on the back, this time it was intentional. "Fuck off, that's not what I meant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha reached over and began to rub her now aching back, it was most likely bruised but that's what she gets for dramatically choking on a cheetos and messing with her so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah I know, I was just teasing, you know you like it when I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked away from her. "Yeah sure, let's get back inside it's freezing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could walk off Sasha grabbed the back of her hoodie. She turned around to see Sasha chipmunking her chocolate bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you too Mikasa, you're not as intimidating as people think you are, you just look scary is all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa would be touched by the sentiment if Sasha didn't have chocolate dribbling from the side of her mouth. Even so she still smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, clean your drool it's disgusting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally finished up their studying, at the end Sasha and Eren were both finished with their homework and had a better understanding of it then when they first went into it. Sasha was actually able to do two problems correctly on her own, which doesn't seem like a big deal to most people, but was a huge deal for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have such a huge brain, Connie's gonna flip when he finds out, call me the next Einstein." Sasha smiled proudly as they walked out the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted. "Yeah, don't get too ahead of yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa, Armin and Eren had planned to hangout after they had finished studying at the library, it had been a while since just the three of them hung out together, she’d been pretty busy with Sasha lately, they all decided to go to Erens dorm to hang out. When it's the three of them they usually just talk, it mostly ends with Armin ranting about a book and Eren trying to start an argument with Mikasa. She really wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They asked Sasha if she wanted to come along, but she declined, she said she was going t meet Connie and Jean in the lunch cafeteria, most likey to get up to something really stupid. As they walked opposite directions from each other Mikasa turned back and shouted at her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from the teachers lounge Braus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha turned back around and gave her a thumbs up, Mikasa could only hope she would actually pay attention to what she said. She doesn't really know what type of punishment would be in store for her if they caught her stealing from the staff, all she knows is that a girl like Sasha wouldn't do very good in juvenile detention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked to the boys dorms she listened to Eren and Armin talk about a card game they both played, it was either pokemon or yugioh, she didn't really pay attention to them, she was in deep thought. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to talk to the other two boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you think Levi still has left over lasagna from last night?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>Armin shrugged. “Most likey, Hange doesnbt really like lasagna.”</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, okay, can we make a pit stop there first?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha trudged back to her dorm in a drowsy state. She had been getting tired quicker now compared to most days, most likely due to the fact that she hadn't been having her mid day naps like she used to, sinec Mikasa had been tasked with keeping an eye on her she hadn't been able to get away with much. She hasn't skipped class in almost three weeks, and she'd actually been studying and doing homework these past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled lazily, no doubt her dad would be proud of her, she'd have to tell him about Mikasa when she went back home for the summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was quickly lost as her stomach growled, she groaned and almost collapsed on the ground. She had just been hanging out with Connie and Jean. they had saved her a cereal bar from that morning since she slept through breakfast, but it still wasn't enough, and Mikasa had spoiled her plans to try to sneak a bit of food out of the teachers fridge. She knew for a fact that Mr Bozado had been harbouring some puddings that were meant for the students. That tongue biting moron couldn't hide a secret to save his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had hung out with the two boys for an hour or two before deciding to head back, she was too hungry to function at the moment, so she decided to sleep until dinner. Saturdays have never been so tiring, this is what it must be like to behave kike an actual student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached her dorm she saw Historia leaving the room, she smiled when she saw Sasha and waved at her, she lifted up her hand in a lackluster wave. Historia was a pretty good roommate, she was kind and neat, and she always brought Sasha snacks from the student council room whenever she could. She was a little too obsessed with her girlfriend, it was sort of sweet, but you can only hear someone gush about another person so many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sasha, I'm heading out so you got the dorm to yourself, you got a surprise waiting for you on your bed by the way.” Hisoria waved at her as she walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha closed the door and made sure to lock it before kicking off her shoes and taking off her jacket, she didn't really like the winter, it was too cold and she enjoyed being warm. So naturally she threw herself on her bed as soon as she had taken off her stuff, instead of being met  by a warm bed she was met by a hard object. She groaned and moved off it, remembering Historias comment of her having a surprise on her bed. She picked it up and held it in the air, it was a tupperware container, when she lifted it up a note came flying off it. Sasha sat up and retrieved the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here, so you don’t need to steal from teachers, and as a thanks for not being such a pain, it doesn't have a lot of meat in it but you can lay into Levi later when you have one of your meeting - Mikasa p.s I need that tupperware back or the midget will kill me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sashal lifted open up the container and was greeted with the beautiful sight of what appeared to be a thick slice of lasagna. Her eyes widened and she smiled wide, she had the urge to squeal and kick her feet like a kid but was too tired to do so. She smiled and threw herself back on her bed. She’d have to give Mikasa a big hug later, or ask for her hand in marriage. Either would probably do this act of kindness justice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked downstairs to the girls mini kitchen to heat up her food she smiled to herself. Mikasa wasn't as detached from other people as everyone thought  she was, she was actually a really, really good friend, at least Sasha thought so.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha's beginning of the week was off to a terrible start. </p><p>She had nothing to do yesterday, it was Sunday and Mikasa said they didn't need to study, so she slept in and as a result she didn't go to sleep as early as she should've. So when she woke up to turn off her alarm this morning she laid right back down and slept for another thirty minutes, that meant she'd be late for breakfast and wouldn't have enough time to eat. </p><p>If that wasn't bad enough she couldn't find her skirt, she finally remembered she left it with Historia, she had spilled yogurt on it and Historia was going to wash all her things yesterday so she agreed to wash Sasha's skirt. However Historia left early to fulfill her student council duties, which meant she was now stuck trifling through Historia's clothing basket looking for her skirt. </p><p>"Is that…yes!" Sasha held up her skirt in victory. </p><p>Their skirts were basically the same, but Sasha had a little star embroidered on the inside of it, Historia did it for her their freshman year so they wouldn't get their clothes mixed up, even if Sasha only had one skirt, her roommate had a few so they got mixed up easily. </p><p>She quickly got rid of her pajama pants and slipped on her skirt, she was just about to put on her shoes as well as her sweater, get her backpack and walk out the door before she realised something. </p><p>She looked down, moved her hips around swishing the skirt from side to side, then walked over to their body length mirror to examine herself. Her eyes widened upon the sight, her skirt had most definitely shrunk. </p><p>She tried her best not to panic, she tried to push it down as far as she could and move it around so it wouldn't be as noticeable, but it was hopeless. It didn't look that bad from the front, but when she turned around…if she made even the slightest of movement her peers would get a first look at her minecraft briefs. She couldn't take the humiliation. </p><p>Her eyes immediately landed on Historia's skirts, but that would never work, she was almost a foot taller than her, if Sasha wore one of her skirts to school she'd get dress coded before even leaving the dorms. </p><p>She sighed and threw herself on her bed. She was definitely going to miss breakfast, she couldn't really think of a solution, at this rate she'd probably have to skip class, she didn't have any money left in her student books, so it's not like she could just go down to the dorm mothers office and buy a new one. Mikasa is going to kill her when she finds out she skipped class. </p><p>She sat up in her bed, Mikasa, she hadn't even thought about her, but if anyone could fix the issue she would. Sasha took out her phone and selected her name from her contacts, she made it very clear she didn't want Sasha calling her if it wasn't an emergency, but she's pretty sure this qualifies as one. </p><p>"Hey?" </p><p>"Mikasa!" Sasha yelled out of relief. "I need your help please, I have a problem."</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?" </p><p>"My skirt shrunk in the wash, and I don't have another one."</p><p>The other side of the line was quiet for a while before she spoke again. </p><p>"Okay, come to my dorm." </p><p> </p><p>Sasha sprinted down the hall to Mikasa and Ymir's dorm, she's lucky they're rooms are on the same floor, because she didn't have time to change out from her now shrunken skirt and with all the running she was doing she was definitely flashing all the other girls on the floor. </p><p>She busted into Mikasa's room without even knocking, her friend stood in the middle of the room all dressed and ready for school. She was holding another skirt in her hand and immediately handed it to Sasha. </p><p>"Hey," Mikasa looked her up and down. "You came here like that?" </p><p>Sasha looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't have time to change so…" She lifted up her skirt from the front to examine it. "See, it's so short!" </p><p>She looked up to see Mikasa covering her eyes, but not completely, her eyes were peeking out from behind a small space between her fingers. </p><p>"Don't lift it up!" Mikasa put her hands down to reveal her red face, she then held out the skirt she had in her hands to Sasha. "Here, try this on, we're about the same size."</p><p>Sasha took the skirt and examined it, Mikasa was right it was about the same size as hers, at least she thinks, she didn't really take a lot of time to look at her own skirt when it was normal sized. Mikasa turned around so Sasha could change into it. She began to change, she abandoned her skirt on Mikasa's floor and quickly put the other one on. </p><p>She looked down happily, it fit pretty well, she smiled and told Mikasa she was done changing. </p><p>Her friend turned around to examine her and nodded. "Yeah, it looks fine, we should be getting to class now."</p><p>Sasha agreed and turned around to walk out the door, as she was walking away she felt a heavy weight on her ankles and a slight breeze on her thighs. From behind her Mikasa yelped. </p><p>Sasha looked down to see that the skirt had dropped down to her ankles. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Mikasa who's eyes were still locked on her underwear in a shock state. Slowly her eyes moved up to meet Sasha's. Sasha had no choice but to look her in the eyes, her face was the reddest she'd ever seen, hers was probably equally as red, she could feel her pinked cheeks. </p><p>"Huh…" Sasha gave her a small smile. "You know, your waist is a lot wider than mine when you think about it." </p><p>Mikasa quickly turned around and covered her face with her hands. Sasha couldn't really hear her very well but she could pick out a few curse words within her muffled screaming. </p><p>Sasha quickly picked up the skirt and held it to her waist. </p><p>"You wouldn't happen to have a belt, would you?" She asked. </p><p>Mikasa finally turned around, her face still very red. Sasha didn't take Mikasa for one who blushed very often, or one that blushed so easily, but throughout these past few weeks she'd been red in the face on many occasions. It's kind of cute, she gets all upset, it reminds her of her younger sister. </p><p>"Yeah, they're in the closet, grab one, I'm going to class or I'll be late." Mikasa picked up her book bag and was about to exit the room before Sasha called back to her. </p><p>"Hey, is it okay if I'm a little late to first period, I didn't get a chance to have breakfast, Jean and Connie are still waiting for me."</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Yeah…go ahead, see you in class Sasha."</p><p>Then she was gone. Sasha hummed as she looked through the few belts Mikasa had. There were a lot if black ones, a clear one, a really cool black one with sharp things sticking out of it, she decided against that one, and chose to just take a plain black one. She looped it around the skirt and was out the door </p><p>Walking to the cafeteria she smiled, Mikasa was kind of weird, not in the way Sasha was weird, but still pretty strange. It made Sasha feel pretty good about herself. </p><p>Then she remembered about how Mikasa Ackerman got a first look at her minecraft boxers. She groaned, her friend definitely wasn't weird in the same way she was. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sasha! Why are you so late, breakfast is almost over." Connie called out to her. </p><p>Jean waved at her from next to Connie at the lunch table . They don't always eat lunch in the cafeteria, but it's been getting colder, it always happens at the end of January, she's surprised it hadn't snowed yet. If only, she wants a snow day so bad, the school has the best hills for sledding and for pushing people over. </p><p>As she sat down Jean questioned her. "Yeah, why are you so late, you're usually here before the lunch ladies."</p><p>Sasha grimaced. She debated telling about everything that happened this morning, the skirt thing was okay, Jean will probably say something pervy about it, but she cannot tell them that Mikasa saw her in her underwear. They'd never let her live it down. </p><p>"My skirt shrunk, so I had to borrow one from Mikasa, oh, we're having French toast!" Sasha got up and lined up behind a few other kids that were late for breakfast. </p><p>Her friends followed her, they had their trays of food so they most likely already ate, unfortunately, she always makes them get more than they'll eat so she can have their leftovers. </p><p>Jean sighed. "You're so lucky, Mikasa won't even look at me, she practically spends everyday with you now."</p><p>Connie elbowed her. "Yeah, you haven't abandoned us have you?" </p><p>Sasha smiled at him. "Of course not, I'd never abandon my twin and our trusty steed."</p><p>"We've been over this, I do not look like a horse." Jean insisted. </p><p>Sasha and Connie leaned into each other and laughed. These two were her best friends, they're the only people who knows who don't mind how weird she is, Connie and her are basically the same person, she'd argue that she's funnier but he never agrees. Jean's just as hopeless as they are, even if he tries to act like he's not, he's a little smarter, but overall he's just as much of a moron.</p><p>As the lunch lady smiled at her and piled on sticks of French toast Jean continued to talk about Mikasa. He'd had a crush on her since sixth grade, the first time he got a look at her he was already head over heels. Unfortunately for him she was uninterested in anything that didn't have to do with her two friends and school. </p><p>Connie spoke to Jean as they sat back down. "You know you could just talk to her, it's kind of creepy how much you think of her and never-" </p><p>Jean tugged on his ear. "It is not creepy, and I wanna talk to her, but she doesn't want to talk to me." </p><p>Connie sighed. "You're hopeless, this is why Sasha's banging her instead of you and your horse face." </p><p>Sasha choked on her french toast. "Huh?" </p><p>Connie and Jean looked at her before turning to each other and sharing a look. Jean then gave her a wavered smile. </p><p>"Nothing, absolutely nothing, you know we should probably get to class." Jean began to get up, but Connie pulled him back down. </p><p>"Sorry, it was a joke." Connie said. "Something Ymir and Historia were saying about you two." </p><p>Sasha gave him a puzzled look. "What did they say?" </p><p>Connie shrugged. "They think you two are hooking up."</p><p>Jean nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're lying but…I have to ask, it's not true right, because Ymir seemed pretty sure about it, and Historia is only feeding the flames, something about lasagna…"</p><p>Sasha groaned before taking a big bite of her maple syrup drenched french toast, Ymir was always running her big mouth to anyone who would listen, and with the student council president as her girlfriend her word is pretty much law. If Historia is actually agreeing with what Ymir is saying too then Mikasa and Sasha are probably in some big trouble. She can't people thinking she's fucking Mikasa, things are already awkward with the underwear situation. </p><p>"And she told you guy two this?" Sasha asked. </p><p>Connie smirked and gave a laugh. "Yeah, we were hanging out with Reiner and Bertolt, she comes over and starts in on Jean, she said Historia's the one who thinks you two are going at it." </p><p>Sasha bit her toast aggressively. She wasn't particularly upset about it, but stuff like this could get way out of hand. And if she said something in front of Reiner and Berthold they most likely told Eren and Armin, that means Mikasa probably knows now. She took a swing of her chocolate milk, this morning really was shitty. </p><p>Jean looked up from his phone. "We should probably get to class, we're gonna be late." </p><p>Sasha nodded, shoving the rest of her toast into her mouth and grabbing the orange she didn't get to eat for later usage. She already missed the first twenty minutes of first period, anymore she's pretty sure Mikasa would tear her head off. </p><p>When they got outside and started on their walk to class she hopped onto Jean's back and kicked his thigh gently. </p><p>"Giddy up." </p><p>Jean groaned, but he didn't try to kick her off, he grabbed her two legs and hoisted her up more before grumbling about how he wasn't a horse. </p><p>As they finished making their way to class Connie complained about how Jean never let him get a piggy back ride. Sasha smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around Jean's neck, she really did like her friends, maybe even more than food. Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily for her and the boys they didn't get in big trouble, they said they were late because of breakfast so the teacher let them off the hook, Mikasa had given her a thumbs up when she walked into class as well so she assumed that she wasn't upset about how late she was. </p><p>She sat through class trying her best to take notes, she wasn't very good at it, the teacher wrote so much shit on the slides and it was up to her to pick and choose the things she's needed. She sighed, trying very hard, a little too hard, she struggled to understand how Armin could get over a hundred percent in each class. </p><p>After the first three periods they finally had a break, she was waiting for this moment to talk to Historia and Ymir so they could keep quiet about their little theory. She doesn't know what Mikasa would do if the rumor got out of hand, Sasha had seen her kick the shit out of three guys, all much bigger than her, and she walked away with not a scratch on her. Compared to that Ymir and Historia were child's play. </p><p>She walked out the classroom after informing Connie and Jean of what she would be doing, they hyped her up as she walked away. She wasn't good at confrontation. </p><p>She found them in the hallway leaning on a few lockers, whispering to one another with their faces real close next to each other. She walked up to them and cleared her throat. </p><p>"Hey guys, how's the whispering sweet nothings going?" Sasha asked nervously. </p><p>Historia looked at her with a big smile. "Hey Sasha, did you find your skirt okay?" </p><p>Sasha nodded. "Erm, yeah don't worry about it."</p><p>They both nodded, then Sasha went back to standing awkwardly as the two girlfriends looked at her in anticipation. </p><p>"What do you want Braus?" Ymir finally asked. </p><p>Sasha cleared her throat. "Right, so, I just wanted to say that me and Mikasa are not hooking up and I would really appreciate it if you'd stop telling people that please." </p><p>The two stared at her once again before Historia turned to Ymir with a scowl on her face, Ymir gave her a small smile in return. </p><p>The little blonde elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs and began to scold her. "What have you been telling people?" </p><p>Ymir waved her off. "I haven't told anyone anything, just picked on Jean about it, that's probably who told her." </p><p>Historia moved away from Ymir by a few inches and faced Sasha with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I just told Ymir I thought you two liked each other, and she sort of ran with it." </p><p>Ymir rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, I didn't tell anyone, just Jean, Connie, Reiner and Berthold were there too but they don't really count." </p><p>"Ymir!" Historia reprimanded. </p><p>She held her hands up. "Hey, in my defense it does look like they're hooking up right? What other reason would Mikasa have for hanging out with Braus?" </p><p>Sasha looked at her with scrunched eyebrows. "Hey, I take offense to that."</p><p>Ymir looked at her with a smirk. "Look, I didn't tell anyone else alright, I'm not stupid enough to start a rumor about Mikasa Ackerman, especially since she's my roommate, but come on, you two are fucking right?" </p><p>Sasha shook her head. "No, no we're not having sex I'm a virgin, and we're not dating either so please-" </p><p>"Sasha!" </p><p>Sasha turned around to see Mikasa giving her a little wave and walking towards her. Sasha inwardly groaned. Now was the worst possible time for her to try and interact with the trio. </p><p>Sasha still gave her a smile as she approached. "Hey Mikasa, how's it going?" </p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Fine, I just wanted to let you know you left your skirt in my room, we should go ahead and get it after school."</p><p>Sasha wanted to facepalm so badly in this moment. Yes, Sasha had left her skirt in her room, but now was not the time for Mikasa to announce it to the two people who thought they had some sort of thing going on. </p><p>She turned to look at Ymir and Historia faces, Ymir looked like she was trying to hold back several comments and a laugh, while Historia on the other hand stood there in disbelief with a small smile on her face. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm free after school, Ymir-" Sasha tried. </p><p>Ymir began to walk away holding onto Historia's hand. "Don't worry Sasha, I'll stay away from my dorm, you two have the place to yourselves." </p><p>Sasha grimaced and turned to face Mikasa, who was looking at her with a confused expression. Sasha sighed. </p><p>"I'll tell you about it after school." </p><p> </p><p>It was after school and the two girls had begun to walk down to Mikasa dorm, she had told Mikasa all about what had happened this morning after she left the dorm room. Mikasa was more amused than anything. </p><p>"Wow, you've really had an eventful morning huh."</p><p>"Hey- stop laughing at me!" Sasha demanded. </p><p>Mikasa let out another laugh and shook her head. Mikasa looked real pretty when she laughed, she always looked pretty, but whenever she laughed or smiled her features were enhanced by a few thousand. Sasha supposed most people were jealous of her, for her looks and all over perfection at everything, but for Sasha it was just enough to be able to make her laugh. </p><p>"Sorry, sorry." Mikasa lifted her hands up in surrender. </p><p>"You really don't care if they think we're getting it on?" Sasha asked. </p><p>Mikasa shrugged. "Not really, it's not true so why bother, although Armin suspects something now." </p><p>Sasha was right to think that Reiner would tell Armin and Eren about what he had heard from Ymir. According to Mikasa, Eren couldn't care less about it, he didn't want to hear anything about his sister's nonexistent sexual relations. </p><p>Armin was an entire different story, he believed Mikasa right away when she told him that it wasn't true, but it didn't stop him from giving her suspicious looks and coming up with assumptions that weren't true. </p><p>"Yeah, Jean thought so too, I think he's just jealous is all." Sasha winked at her. "But who wouldn't be jealous of all this sexiness." </p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes as unlocked her door, she shoved it open and walked in with Sasha in tow. "Yeah, your minecraft boxers are very sexy."</p><p>Sasha's cheeks pinked. "Mikasa come on…"</p><p>As the two stood in the doorway of Mikasa's dorm room they became aware of the other two bodies in the room. </p><p>Sasha looked to see Armin and Eren sitting on Mikasa's bed, looking at the two girls with faces of either disgust or shock. She really couldn't tell which. </p><p>She looked at Mikasa who's cheeks were red, she was frozen in place staring back at her two best friends, so Sasha took it upon herself to scoot into the room and grab her discarded skirt that was still on her carpet, before running out the room. </p><p>As she ran down to Connie's dormroom to tell him what had just happened she muffled her screams with her skirt. </p><p>Today really has been an eventful day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my mental heath has been kinda badddd lately, but it's getting better now!!! so expect more updates!!! my insta is bitcjwitch so just shout at me when im getting lazy w updating 😼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sasha woke up that morning she wasn't not risen out of bed by her usual alarm, instead the sound of Historia's voice gently calling out her name coaxed her out of bed. </p><p>Sasha sat up rubbing her eyes, she lazily looked up at Historia who was up bright and early with a smile on her face. Sasha kind of wanted to punch her, she valued her sleep second to food. Luckily Sasha was a relatively nice girl so instead of decking her roommate in the face and going back to sleep she rested her head in her hands and asked Historia what was going on. </p><p>"It's a snow day, they blocked off the roads so a few teachers couldn't make it." Historia told her excitedly. </p><p>Sasha's head rose from the palm of her hands at the mention of a snow day. She looked to the window and sure enough the campus was covered in soft sheets of white snow. </p><p>She smiled to herself, she loved when it snowed, especially when she was at school. The campus sat on a big field and there were all kinds of hills and open spaces that the kids used for studying and hanging out, but during the winter is when they became the best. That meant sledding, snowballs and snowmen. It was loads of fun when they got snow, she couldn't wait. </p><p>Historia walked away from her bed and picked up her stray bag. "You can go back to bed, I just wanted to let you know, it's only six o'clock, but I have to meet with a few members of the student so I'm heading out."</p><p>Sasha nodded and waved her off. She threw herself back on the bed and decided to sleep for a while, no doubt Connie and Jean would come knocking her door later to get her out of bed so they could enjoy the snow. For now though she was going to sleep, what else are days off for. </p><p> </p><p>As she suspected at around eleven o'clock she woke up again to the sounds of her friends pounding on her door and calling for her to get out of bed. </p><p>"Sasha get up!" Connie shouted. "We brought snacks!" </p><p>"Yeah, and we managed to get us some sleds from the gym, come on we're wasting daylight." Jean yelled. </p><p>Sasha groaned as she lifted her feet to the ground and sluggishly made her way over to the door. She opened it up to see her friends already clad in snow gear, carrying three sleds and a bag of snacks. The two boys each gave her a big smile and waved. </p><p>Sasha swooped down taking the bag of snacks out of Connie's hands before shutting the door and locking it. </p><p>"Let me change, you can wait out there, I don't want Jean perving on me." Sasha snickered. </p><p>She heard Connie laugh behind the door as Jean quickly tried to defend himself. Sasha opened the back and took out a nature valley bar as she looked through her closet for something warm to wear. </p><p>As soon as she was always decked out in cold protective gear, and had eaten four nature valley bars, she walked out to join her friends. </p><p>"Let's go, the slopes await!" Sasha gave Connie the back of snacks back and took the other sled he had for her. </p><p>"Yeah I can't wait, I'm totally going to kick your ass when we sled race this year  Sasha." Connie stated proudly. </p><p>Sasha waved him off. "Don't embarrass yourself egghead-" </p><p>"Hey!" Connie shoved her with his shoulder. </p><p>Sasha laughed and threw her arm over his shoulders, bending his head down and gave him a noogie. "Aw come on, I love eggs."</p><p>Connie wiggled out from her grip. "Yeah whatever, first one to the hills has to pay for snacks!" </p><p>Sasha's never took off down a flight of stairs faster. </p><p> </p><p>She was the first one to the hills of course, not only was she a fast runner but she had amazing stamina. All these years of running from pa's and teachers really paid off. The fact that she'd get free snacks was also a factor in her fantastic run to the hills. By the time she was halfway there Jean and Connie had nearly given up. </p><p>She threw her hands up in victory. "Woohoo, free snacks!" </p><p>She turned to see Connie and Jean walking towards her out of breath to where Sasha was standing at the bottom of the hills. Jean looked up at her in disbelief as soon as he got close enough. </p><p>"For someone with tarnish lungs you sure do run fast." </p><p>Sasha frowned. "My lungs aren't tarnished."</p><p>Jean gave her a confused look. "You smoke with us almost every other day." </p><p>"Yeah, weed, does that damage your lungs?" </p><p>Sasha looked down at the ground deep in thought, she could just feel her friends eyes burning into her skin. She's not sure if that's correct, but Jean is the smarter one of the three, so made it is, she'd have to ask Mikasa about it later. </p><p>Just as she was about to recommend they look it up she heard someone shouting her name as they got closer.</p><p>"Sasha! Hey!" </p><p>Sasha turned around and smiled as she saw Armin descend the bottom of the hill. "Hey Armin! Where's Mikasa?" </p><p>Armin pointed to the next hill over. "Her and Eren are racing." </p><p>Sasha looked over to one of the bigger hills that the students use for sledding, she saw Eren and Mikasa on their sleds just about to take off down the hill. Sasha cupped her hands and shouted over. </p><p>"Hey Mikasa! Good luck!" </p><p>Mikasa's head snapped over to where Sasha and the rest of the boys were standing at the bottom of the hill. She must've startled the poor girl pretty bad because Eren was able to get a few seconds on her as he finished counting down to three. </p><p>Luckily for her Mikasa is good at everything, and as she suspected sledding was no different, Mikasa took off down the hill faster than she'd seen anyone sled in her life. She was able to quickly pass Eren and soon enough was almost to the bottom. She actually looked cool, the snow was flying up around her sled and her red scarf was waving in the wind.</p><p>Armin began to walk towards the two siblings as Mikasa neared the bottom of the hill. Sasha followed him and motioned for her two friends to follow her as well. </p><p>By the time they got their Mikasa was already at the bottom of the hill. She almost knocked down a few kids who were in the way, but otherwise she was unharmed. It was a miracle really, Sasha sleds really fast too and she almost always ends up flying off her board when the race is over. </p><p>Sasha ran over to meet her, she held her hand out to help her up. "You looked epic, like a really fast chihuahua!" </p><p>Mikasa looked at her hand for a second before taking it. "Thanks." </p><p>By the time Sasha hoisted her friend up Eren was at the bottom of the hill too, shd heard Jean burst out laughing as he fell face first into the snow at Armins feet. Sasha brought her gloved hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, she heard Mikasa give a breathless laugh next to her. </p><p>"Shut up horse-face." Eren grumbled as Armin helped him get up. </p><p>Jean paid no attention to him, he stayed laughing at him right along with Connie, she could see even Armin was trying to hide his smile. </p><p>"I can't believe they're both still alive." Mikasa commented. "Since they're roommates and all, you'd think they would've killed each other already."</p><p>Sasha laughed, memories of middle school sprung in her mind. "They used to fight all the time, remember? You'd always have to break them up whenever they would get too rowdy in the lunchroom."</p><p>Eren and Jean disliked each other on the spot. It all began with a miscommunication on Jean's part, he didn't know Eren and Mikasa were siblings and thought that Eren was just stringing Mikasa along while she chased after him. In reality Mikasa coddled him because she had promised his mom she'd keep him out of trouble. Anyway, even after it was all sorted out (by Armin and Mikasa) they still fought like a bunch of idiots. </p><p>Mikasa smiled. "I like to think they're friends, just really strange friends."</p><p>Sasha smiled. "Like us, we have nothing in common but you really love me, right?" </p><p>Mikasa hummed. "I don't know about love…"</p><p>Just as Sasha was about to relay her disappointment to Mikasa she heard Connie calling for her. </p><p>"Hey, let's race Sasha! After seeing Mikasa kick Eren's ass I'm all fired up!" </p><p>Sasha gave him a smile and nodded. "Let's do it!" Then she turned back to Mikasa. "Wish me luck."</p><p>Mikasa gave her a small smile. "You don't need it, me saying good luck won't change the outcome." </p><p>Sasha gave her a mocked gasp. "Of course it will, everyone wants a pretty lady cheering them on." </p><p>Her friend looked away blushing. "Shut up…good luck." </p><p>Sasha smiled before waving bye to Mikasa so she could meet up with Connie who was already walking up to the top of the hill with Jean, they always have one of them be the referee so that no accidents happened like in middle school. They used to push each other down the hills before the races started, it was all fun and games until they were all too wet and cold to continue playing outside. </p><p>Jean cleared his throat. "I wanna clean match, no bumping sleds, no pushing each other into the snow, and if you're mad about losing do not shove snow down the other person's clothes, understand?"</p><p>They both nodded and reached out to shake hands before getting on their boards. As Jean began the count down they both glared at one another. Connie made a throat cutting motion and Sasha flipped him off just as Jean finished his countdown. </p><p>Sasha immediately took off down the hill at top speed, holding onto the sides of her plastic red sled for dear life. She was going so fast down the hill that her ponytail was flying around and slapping her in the face. </p><p>Through squinted eyes Sasha could see that she was nearing the bottom of the hill, she could see Mikasa, Armin and Eren waiting at the bottom of the hill cheering her on. She put more weight down on the  board in an effort to beat Connie by a landslide. </p><p>It worked, maybe a little too well, she flew past her three friends at the bottom of the hill and was launched off her board into the freezing snow. </p><p>"Sasha!" She heard Mikasa shout. </p><p>Sasha sat up in the snow, she looked down to see that she made a face shape in it when she went flying off her board. She laughed a little. </p><p>"Sasha, are you okay?" </p><p>Sasha looked up to see Mikasa was bent down slightly, offering her hand to help her get up. She kind of looked like an angel as the bright winter sun shined behind her. Sasha smiled up at her and took her gloved hand. </p><p>"Thanks Mikasa, did I look cool?" She asked. </p><p>Mikasa gave a breathless laugh and nodded. "Yeah, up until you when flying off the board."</p><p>Sasha sighed with a smile. "Epic." </p><p>She and Mikasa went over to meet the boys who were standing at the bottom of the hill deciding who was going to race next. With the way Jean and Eren were in each other's faces she assumed it was going to be them. </p><p>Sasha smirked before cupping her hands and yelling at the two boys. "Just kiss already!" </p><p>The two boys looked at her with shocked red faces, she could hear Mikasa laugh standing next to her and she felt proud. She's been in the same classes with Mikasa since they were in the sixth grade and she'd never heard her laugh this much before. </p><p>Sasha threw her arm around Mikasa's shoulder. "You guys can sled, I wanna go to the cafeteria and get some cookies and hot chocolate before everyone else decides to head inside, I'm taking Mikasa with me." </p><p>Eren frowned. "You can't just take my sister-" </p><p>"Bye!" Sasha shouted as she ran off in the direction of the cafeteria with Mikasa in tow. </p><p> </p><p>Just as she suspected only a few people were there when she and Mikasa arrived. Most of the students were still out enjoying the snow day. </p><p>Sasha breathed in the smell of fresh baked cookies. "Ahh, you smell that shit Mikasa? Pure goodness."</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, Historia's a genius."</p><p>Amen. And Historia started her reign as the student council president she promised to make things more enjoyable for the students little by little. One of those things was serving hot chocolate and cookies on snow days for students to enjoy. They only had a snow day once or twice a year so the school allowed it. </p><p>Sasha walked up to where the cookies were on a tray and shoved a decent amount onto a paper plate. </p><p>"Psst, Mikasa, take an extra cookie or two and give them to me." Sasha whispered to her. </p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Why are you whispering, it's just us and the student council."</p><p>"Mikasa the student council hates me." Sasha explained. </p><p>It was true. Although her and Historia were good friends and excellent roommates the student council despised her. She ruined so many of their events it wasn't even funny, she ate up half of the buffet at any school dance and embarrassed the entire school whenever they had class trips. The student council was always there to pick up after her mess, and they always did it with a glare on their face. </p><p>Mikasa hummed. "Maybe if you weren't such a menace." </p><p>"Mikasa, I'm getting better." Sasha pouted. "I haven't got detention in three weeks, isn't that good." </p><p>"Yeah sure, let's get our hot chocolate and go sit outside, the vice president looks like he wants to murder you." </p><p>Sasha turned around to see that he was indeed looking at her like he had murder on his mind. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out before following Mikasa to get their hot chocolate and head out the door. </p><p>They sat down in a gazebo outside the cafeteria, Sasha had already eaten three of her cookies by the time they sat down. Mikasa gave her a strange look before giving Sasha three of the five cookies she had taken. </p><p>Sasha looked at her with stars in her eyes. "Mikasa marry me." </p><p>Mikasa elbowed her. "Shut up, you can't marry anyone and everyone who gives you food."</p><p>Sasha hummed before eating another cookie. "Yeah, sadly…do you like the snow Mikasa?" </p><p>She shrugged. "It's okay, as kids me, Eren and Armin would build an igloo, that was the highlight of my snow fun." </p><p>Sasha nodded, snow wasn't really fun until she came to boarding school, she had all younger siblings, and they could never do anything fun with her. Here she could throw Connie into the snow or pelt Jean with a snowball in the face. All very fun things to do. </p><p>"Hmm, they put marshmallows in my hot chocolate." Mikasa looked down at her cup in disappointment. </p><p>"You don't like marshmallows?" Sasha asked. </p><p>Mikasa shook her head, Sasha then watched as she took off her glove and fished the melted marshmallow fluff out of her drink with her pointer finger. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Sasha asked, alarmed. </p><p>Mikasa's eyebrow quirked up. "Throwing it out." </p><p>Sasha frowned. "No! Don't do that, here let me…"</p><p>Sasha wasn't sure what possessed her to do this, but she grabbed ahold of Mikasa's hand, took her finger coated with marshmallow fluff and shoved it in her mouth. </p><p>"Sasha, what the fuck?" Mikasa quickly took her finger out of Sasha's mouth. </p><p>"What? I wasn't going to let you throw it out like that." </p><p>Mikasa's face was bright red. She didn't say a word to Sasha, just got up and walked out the gazebo, leaving her drink and cookies behind. </p><p>Sasha turned and watched as she put her glove back on, picked up a pile of snow and formed it into a ball. Sasha was beginning to understand where this was going. </p><p>"Mikasa! Wait, stop I'm sorry-" </p><p>Unfortunately nothing could stop the wrath of an embarrassed Ackerman, so despite her pleas for mercy she was still hit very hard in the face with a snowball. </p><p>"Ah-" Sasha fell backwards off the table they were sitting on.</p><p>She immediately got up and wiped the snow off her face, getting prepared for another attack on her poor innocent face. However when she got up and looked in Mikasa's direction all she could see was her friend standing in the middle of the snowy wasteland laughing her ass off. </p><p>Sasha smiled softly. If getting hit in the face with a snowball meant she got to see Mikasa laugh like that she's glad to get hit by one more, but just one, because in all honesty that shit hurt. </p><p>When Sasha sat back down at the table Mikasa began to walk back over. Sasha shook her head at her in faed disappointment. </p><p>"I can't believe you find enjoyment in my pain, so cruel Mikasa, so cruel."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you know you'd laugh if I got hit in the face with a snowball." She said accusingly. </p><p>Sasha smiled. "Yeah, that would be pretty funny." </p><p>They say for a while just eating their cookies and talking about idle things. Like how Sasha crashed the cooking clubs meeting last week to eat all their muffins. She had brought Mikasa one so she wouldn't be too upset with her, but how was she supposed to know she didn't like blueberry muffins? </p><p>"...oh come on, you're saying you weren't even a little bit happy with my gift?" </p><p>"No, I don't like blueberry muffins, and it was a stolen gift…hey look, here comes the boys." Mikasa pointed to the four boys approaching them.</p><p>"Oh, hey guys, Jean, Connie, where's the snack I won?" Sasha called out. </p><p>"Can it Braus!" Jean called back. </p><p>Connie stood next to him snickering. "He got pushed down a hill by Eren, you guys should've been there." </p><p>Sasha laughed as she watched Eren and Jean break out into argument again. She turned to see Mikasa giving a smile as she sipped her hot chocolate. For some reason, she liked seeing Mikasa laugh and smile along with her. </p><p>Mikasa and her locked eyes for a moment, Sasha winked at her. </p><p>Mikasa flicked her forehead. </p><p>As Sasha rubbed her forehead she thought of now epic snow days were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning before class had begun, Sasha's head was currently pressed against her desk in a sluggish state as Connie and Jean took turns trying to hit each other with their erasers. They had hit Sasha a couple of times, her desk was in between the two of them so it was bound to happen. Usually she'd join them in causing mayhem in the back of the classroom, however she was too tired from the night before. She stayed up late watching dance moms compilations on youtube with Historia. For some reason watching drama unfold between middle aged women was entertaining. </p><p>"Hey," Jean said as he threw the eraser at Connie's head. "I'm going to talk to Mikasa today." </p><p>Sasha yawned. "Nice, about what?" </p><p>Jean has always had a crush on Mikasa, since they were in sixth grade, however aside from complimenting her hair that one time and a couple exchanged words here and there he's never had an actual conversation with her. For a guy who's usually so upfront and flirty with girls it was weird to see him too nervous to even speak to Mikasa. So whenever he actually gets the courage to talk to her Sasha always tries her best to be supportive. </p><p>Jean gave her a look. "What do you mean about what? It's her birthday."</p><p>Suddenly Sasha was wide away. Her eyes widened as her head shot up from her desk and her gaze immediately went to where Mr Smith writes the date on the board. And sure enough, right there in bold black marker, February tenth. </p><p>"Oh shit," Sasha looked to Jean and Connie. "I completely forgot." </p><p>Connie shrugged. "No big deal, it's not like she's expecting anything from you."</p><p>Sasha frowned. "Yeah but after everything she's done for me it doesn't seem fair, besides, I'm her friend, what kind of friend doesn't get their other friend a birthday gift?" </p><p>Connie looked across the room then back at Sasha. "Well speak of the devil, here they come."</p><p>Sasha looked to see Mikasa, Eren and Armin walk through the door into the classroom. Mikasa had a smile on her face as she watched Armin who was most likely rambling on about the recent book he'd read. </p><p>Sasha smiled as she looked at her friend, Mikasa is seventeen now, it's hard to believe they first met when they were just eleven years old, Mikasa hasn't really changed that much, she acts the same, looks the same, maybe just a little older, definitely prettier. </p><p>Mikasa must've noticed Sasha's gaze from across the classroom because she looked over at Sasha with a smile and waved to her. </p><p>Sasha's eyebrows furrowed as she waved back. Something about her had to have changed, she looks as beautiful as ever, she acts like her usual self, but something about her feels different. </p><p>Just Sasha was about to recommend her and her two friends go wish her a happy birthday Mr Smith walked in and class started. </p><p>She sighed and slammed her head back onto her desk. Looks like she'll have to wait until break to wish her friend a happy birthday, maybe then she'll be well rested enough to be enthusiastic about it, and her head will be more clear. It's beginning to feel real fuzzy for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>She slept through first and second period, she's lucky Mikasa sits in front of her in class, if she didn't she's pretty sure she'd be getting an earful from her when they went on lunch break. </p><p>Third period went by pretty quickly, Hange was teaching the class which meant it was seventy-five percent rambling and her sharing new stuff she found while researching, and twenty-five percent of actual teachings. It's the one class she has a decent grade in. </p><p>Finally third period was over and it was time for a free period. She got all her stuff together quickly then waited for Connie and Jean to pack up so they could all say happy birthday together. </p><p>"Come on," Sasha tapped on Jean's desk. "Let's go!" </p><p>Jean looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't say happy birthday, it's not like we're friends anyway…" </p><p>Sasha and Connie shared a look before they lunged at Jean, they each grabbed an arm and hoisted him up out of his desk. Luckily Mikasa, Armin and Eren were still in the classroom, it would've been a pain to drag him down the hallways. As Sasha and Connie dragged him to the front of the classroom where her friend sat she shouted towards them. </p><p>"Hey guys!" </p><p>They all waved at the trio and gave them a greeting, along with some strange looks from Eren due to them dragging Jean across the room. </p><p>Once they were close enough Sasha let go of Jean and threw herself at Mikasa, who was still sitting at her desk. She wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her chin on her head. </p><p>"Happy birthday Mikasa!" </p><p>She felt Mikasa's hand patting her arm. "Thanks Sasha."</p><p>"Yeah happy birthday." Connie said as he pushed Jean forward. </p><p>Jean gave Connie a look before looking down at Mikasa, who in turn gave him a bored look back. Jean looked like he was about to have a heart attack, it was a look he had on whenever he spoke to Mikasa. Finally he cleared his throat and racked up the courage to speak. </p><p>"I-I just wanted to say happy birthday and…you… you look really nice today." Jean's face turned redder than usual, Sasha and Connie had to hold in their giggles. </p><p>Mikasa hummed. "Thanks Jean, your hair looks nice today too, did you style it or something?" </p><p>Sasha stood up straighter, letting go of Mikasa and getting a closer look at Jean. It was true, he did do something with his hair, it looked smoother and kind of swooshy. Sasha and Connie shared a look, she couldn't believe they hadn't noticed, she also couldn't believe they had to refrain from making fun of him right now. </p><p>"Yeah I did…thanks for noticing Mikasa…bye now." </p><p>Then Sasha and everyone else watched as Jean walked out of the classroom in a daze. It wasn't everyday that he got a compliment from Mikasa, he'll be on cloud nine later but at the moment he'll probably walk around brain dead for a few minutes. </p><p>Connie sighed. "I'll go after him, see you later guys, happy birthday again Mikasa."</p><p>After they all waved him off Mikasa got up and began to collect all her stuff. Sasha leaned against her desk and spoke to her. </p><p>"Sooo what are you doing for your birthday?" </p><p>Mikasa shrugged. "Nothing much, we’ll probably hang out in Armin's room and watch movies." </p><p>Armin nodded. "Yeah, there's this really cool nature documentary, it's all about predators and prey, Mikasa said we could watch it." </p><p>Eren frowned. "That sounds boring, why can't we watch a horror movie or something?" </p><p>"Eren you hate horror movies." Mikasa said. </p><p>"I don't!" Eren defended hims;ef. “I just don’t like being scared…”</p><p>Sasha frowned. Not that watching nature documentaries with your two best friends didn't sound fun, but it didn't sound fun. Birthdays were supposed to be special, Sasha's always are. </p><p>Every year her family throws Sasha a small party, it's only her family and a few friends, but it's always fun. Her friend from home, Niccolo, always makes sure his family makes a lot of food for her, they run a restaurant and they're really good friends with Sasha's dad so it's never a problem. Niccolo's been making Sasha a custom birthday cake since he was twelve. She always looks forward to her birthday, it should be a crime that Mikasa's birthday is going to be so lackluster.</p><p>Sasha stood tall. "Mikasa, I cannot allow your birthday to be so lame!" She looked towards Armin. “No offense.”</p><p>Armin looked down at his feet. “None taken.”</p><p>Mikasa gave her an amused smile. "Thanks Sasha, but it's not lame, my birthday has been like this since middle school started, it's not a big deal." </p><p>Sasha frowned. "Aw but that's no fun, you don't even have a cake, everyone needs a birthday cake."</p><p>Mikasa shook her head. "It's fine Sasha, I don't even-" </p><p>Sasha pressed her finger to Mikasa's lips. "Shhhh, Sasha will take care of it all, you're uncle should have stuff to make a cake right?" </p><p>Mikasa moved Sasha's finger away. "Yeah, but I…wait don't you have a meeting with Levi today?" </p><p>Sasha's eyes widened. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the time to see that she was ten minutes late for her meeting with Levi. She squealed and shoved her phone back into her bag. Last time she was late for a meeting with him he made her help clean his office. She was in there all day.</p><p>"I gotta go, but this isn't over Ackerman, meet me after school, we're gonna make you the best cake ever!" </p><p>With that Sasha sprinted down the hall, she hoped Levi wouldn't be too upset at her being late. He's the only person on campus that will let her use his kitchen if she begs enough. She'd ask Hange, but their kitchen is a mess. She'd been in there once with Armin and she's pretty sure she saw something slimy moving on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello sir! Sorry I'm late.” Sasha rushed into his office slamming the door. </p><p>Levi looked at her from behind his laptop screen, if looks could kill she’d be six feet underground. Mr Ackerman is the type of man to be organised about everything, especially his schedule. </p><p>“Hello Ms Braus, have a seat so we can get started on our meeting please.”</p><p>Sasha nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs Levi had across from his desk, he used to have wheely chairs but freshmen year her and Connie got up to a lot of trouble, they would end up in his office way too often. The amount of times they messed around on those wheely chairs should've been a federal offense, so he got rid of them. Now Sasha just sits there bored, staring at his blank walls. </p><p>Oh wait, it wasn't all blank. </p><p>“Hey, nice poster Mr Ackerman, I love cats.” </p><p>Levi hummed. "Thanks, a few brats got it for me." </p><p>Sasha nodded. "Nice nice, and I bet one of those brats were Mikasa right? Such a nice, good, sweet niece."</p><p>Levi quirked his eyebrow at her. Sasha winced, maybe she went a little overboard. But she needed him to say yes, for Mikasa's birthday and Sasha's stomach. </p><p>"Okay, let's get started on your grades Ms Braus-" </p><p>"Sir, sir, are you aware of what today is?" Sasha leaned forward. </p><p>Levi nodded. "Yes, I am aware it's my niece's birthday Ms Braus." </p><p>Sasha gasped. "And you didn't get her a cake?" </p><p>Levi looked her up and down. "Why would I get her a cake?" </p><p>"Because!" Sasha threw her arms up. "It's her birthday, so I have a favor to ask, not for myself, but for your favorite niece." </p><p>Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's my only niece, Ms Braus." </p><p>"Yes, exactly, which is why I think you should let us use your kitchen to make her a cake!" Sasha smiled. </p><p>Levi shook his head. "No, I'm not letting you brats into my kitchen." </p><p>Sasha hummed. She was afraid this would happen, she wasn't exactly Levi's favorite student. However she had an advantage this time since it was Mikasa's birthday, and she knows if she asked the man for the moon he'd try his best to get it to her. </p><p>"Aw come on, you don't want Mikasa to spend another boring birthday in Armins dorm watching nature documentaries do you?" Sasha asked. </p><p>"No, but I highly doubt Mikasa cares." Levi said. </p><p>Sasha sighed. She just wanted to give her friend a good birthday. And cake. After all Mikasa has done for her she owes her this much, even if she didn't really want to help Sasha she always tried her best and was very patient, she wouldn't be where she was without Mikasa. Now she can't even get her a lousy birthday gift. </p><p>As she sulked against Levi's desk she heard him sigh. She looked up to see him giving her a look before rolling his eyes. </p><p>"My kitchen better be cleaned top to bottom afterwards brat." </p><p>Sasha looked up at him with a big smile. "We can use it?" </p><p>He nodded. "Yes, but I don't want your whole crew in my house, you guys can bring a few people and that's it."</p><p>Sasha sat up straighter in her chair. "Yes sir, now what were you saying about my grades…" </p><p> </p><p> Sasha and Mikasa had agreed to meet with their friends in front of Levi's house after they were all done changing out of their school uniforms after school. As Sasha walked him Connie and Jean she could get an inkling of how nervous they were. Mostly due to the fact that they wouldn't stop asking questions and rambling on. </p><p>"I still can't believe you've been inside his house." Connie said. "What are you, mental?" </p><p>Jean shook his head. "I don't know about this Sasha, what if he doesn't like the shirt I'm wearing? Wait, what if Mikasa doesn't like the shirt I'm wearing?" </p><p>Sasha waved them both off. She understood their worries but she had too much on her mind at the moment. Like what cake they were going to bake, she had wanted to do strawberry since that's Mikasa's favorite food, but she's looked up recipes online and she's not sure Mr Ackerman will have all the ingredients she'll need. </p><p>She likes red velvet cake herself, but she doesn't know how Mikasa would feel about it. She'll have to ask when she sees her next. </p><p>As they approached their counselor and teachers home the boys got cold feet, they stopped in front of the house for a minute just marveling in its sight before Sasha finally grabbed the two boys by their arms and dragged them up the front porch with her. </p><p>"Don't be a bunch of little bitches." Sasha birated them. </p><p>Connie and Jean both gave her looks of terror before nodding and standing up a little taller. She sighed before turning forward and knocking on the door. </p><p>The door swung open revealing Eren, who upon seeing them snickered before slamming the door in their faces. Sasha and her two other friends exchanged looks of confusion. She leaned in closer to hear what sounded like Armin scolding Eren as he laughed. Sasha rolled her eyes and knocked the door again, this time she was greeted by Armin with a smiling face. </p><p>"Come on in, sorry about Eren, he thinks he's funny."</p><p>From deeper in the house she heard Eren's voice. "I am funny!" </p><p>Levi’s house was just as she remembered it, nice and clean. It smelled like that thing the janitors used to clean up the kids vomit. It kind of makes her head hurt, she’d think for someone who is so obsessed with cleaning that he'd want his house to smell good. Instead it smelled like lemon and bad memories. </p><p>“Mikasa and Eren are in the kitchen, lets go.”</p><p>Armin led them into the rest of the house, Sasha had only been in the dining room in his house before, so she was interested to see what the rest looked like. All the teachers have the same house layouts, so she knew where everything was and how it would look in theory. But being in Hange’s house was an entirely different experience from being in Mr Ackerman. </p><p>When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted with the sight of Mr Ackerman giving an annoyed looking Eren and Mikasa a stern talking to. Sasha and the others stood awkwardly in the doorway as they watched Levi give Mikasa a list of rules to follow for proper kitchen adicaucy. </p><p>"...and for fucks sake keep Sasha out of my fridge."</p><p>Sasha heard Connie and Jean laugh silently in her ears as Levi left the room. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen as soon as she couldn't hear Mr Ackerman's footsteps anymore. </p><p>"Heyyy birthday girl, sorry for the trouble." Sasha approached Mikasa. </p><p>Mikasa waved it off. "Don't be sorry, it's just the way he is, we're free to use every in the kitchen, he just said to-" </p><p>"Stay out his fridge I know…" She grumbled. </p><p>"So," Eren spoke up. "Do you know how to bake?" </p><p>"No!" Sasha said. "However my friend from home sent me a few recipes, if you have all the ingredients I was thinking we can make a strawberry cake, since it's Mikasa's favorite food."</p><p>The rest of the kids seemed to like the idea so they went with it, Sasha showed them all the recipe that she had on her phone, Niccolo had sent her a few family recipes to choose from, luckily there was a strawberry one, she knows Mikasa doesn't like chocolate very much and vanilla is sort of boring. </p><p>As soon as everybody knew what they were looking for, the quest to find the ingredients around Mr Ackermans house was on, Mikasa had dragged Sasha to the pantry to help her look for and carry all the dry ingredients. </p><p>Mr Ackermans pantry was just as boring as she thought it would be, there were no snacks, just a few crackers and weird stuff in jars, like capers and olives. She thought that at least Mr Smith would have a sweet tooth, he seems like the type of man to binge on candy bars and ice cream after a long hard day at work. Unfortunately all Sasha found was crackers and sadness.</p><p>“So we need flour, baking soda, sugar...does he have powdered sugar we need to make a frosting.” Sasha listed the ingredients for Mikasa .</p><p>Mikasa nodded. “Yeah he does...you remembered my favorite food was strawberries?”</p><p>Sasha looked at her and nodded. “Of course I did, I know everyone's favorite foods, it comes in handy when looking for gifts, like for Connie's birthday I always get him skittles, he can't get enough of them.”</p><p>Mikasa smiled while handing her the powdered sugar and baking soda. “Well thanks for remembering anyway, I can't remember the last time I had a birthday cake.”</p><p>Sasha frowned. “Huh? How come?” </p><p>Mikasa gave her a look, like she had said something she wasn't supposed to. Her friend opened her mouth, possibly to tell her the unfortunate reason why she hadnt had a birthday cake in years, but it was then when they heard the boys calling them from the kitchen for the other ingredients. Mikasa shouted back that they were coming, she grabbed the flour and sugar then motioned for Sasha to follow her out the pantry.</p><p>Sasha pouted, she’d have to ask her later. Hopefully she doesn't unlock some childhood birthday trauma, that would be unfortunate.</p><p>When the girl got back into the kitchen they saw Eren and Jean yelling in each other's face while Armin and Conie stood back laughing at the two boys' antics. </p><p>“Hey guys…guys hey we need to get to baking…” Sasha tried her best to speak up over their loud ass screaming, but to no avail.</p><p>She turned to see Mikasa walking over to the counter and slamming the bags of flour and sugar on the counter. The noise averted the boys from their shouting for a bit, they looked over at Mikasa who in turn glared at the two.</p><p>“Hey, Sashas trying to say something.”</p><p>Sasha looked at her friend, mouth agape, before looking over at the boys. Now all eyes were on her, it was kind of awkward, she was blushing for some odd reason. Maybe having everyone stare at her was getting her nervous. </p><p>She cleared her throat. “I was just saying we should get started, did you guys find the equipment and preheat the oven?”</p><p>The boys all gave each other looks before all eyes turned to Armin, who thankfully had found the measuring cups and set the oven to preheat. Now it was just up to others to get the wet ingredients and equipment.</p><p>Sasha went to stand next to Mikasa and watch the boys get everything else out. She turned her attention to Mikasa and smirked. </p><p>“That was hot.” She teased.</p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes, “Only you would get your rocks off to someone being yelled at, is that why you're such a bad student? Do you enjoy being yelled at.”</p><p>Sasha hummed. “Hmm, I mean, the Ackerman’s are pretty hot…”</p><p>Mikasa shoved her. “You're so gross, be quiet and go bake my cake.”</p><p>Sasha gasped mockingly. “The misogyny!”</p><p>Mikasa looked away from her , shaking her head and laughing. Sasha smiled, she's glad she can give Mikasa a good birthday, she doesn't really know what Mikasa is thinking right now, but she'll bet she's having a better time laughing with her than watching a nature documentary.</p><p> </p><p>The cake baking process took a lot longer than she expected, Niccolo did not take into consideration that Sasha and her friends are not chefs. She had to make her own frosting and strawberry sauce. She's lucky they had Armin to run the show, without him they would have been lost. He pretty much took over, he's surprisingly scary when he's in charge</p><p>After the cake was in the oven and the timer was set Sasha gave a big sigh of relief before throwing herself on the kitchen floor.</p><p>“I am so tired, I need food, and a nap...and food.”</p><p>“Oh hell no,” Jean grabbed ahold of her arm and housed her up on her feet. “We still need to clean, Mikasa went ahead to change her clothes since someone thought it would be funny to blow flour all over the place.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha groaned. But she got up because if she didn't help cleaning she's pretty sure Mr Ackerman would cut her a new one. Amrin called her over to help him with the dishes, she was meant to dry them, so at least she didn't have to put a lot of work in. </p><p>A minute or two went past of Armin passing her dishes whilst the three other boys clean off the counters, she heard Eren and Jean try to start petty arguemnst with each other, only for them to be dispersed by Connie saying something unimaginably stupid. Sasha snickered anytime he did so, he truly was her other half. She's still funnier though. </p><p>“So, Sasha,” Armin said. “What's up with you and Mikasa?”</p><p>Sasha puckered her lips. “What do you mean what's up with me and Mikasa?”</p><p>Armin gave her a passive look. “You know…”</p><p>Sasha frowned. She did know, but it was easier just to play dumb. She didn't want to have this conversation with anyone let alone Armin, he can really get into peoples heads and twist them to his will, and by the end of the conversation they won't even realise what had just happened. </p><p>“Look,” He started. “Mikasa told me the rumor wasn't true, but come on, we both know what happened that day when we were in Mikakas room.”</p><p>Sasha sighed. “Armin, come on buddy, stop twisting my arm...”</p><p>“Yeah I know I know, but it just looks weird, she said she sw your undies-”</p><p>“That was a joke, and don't call them undies that's weird-’</p><p>“Your skirt was in her room, and you too have been spending a lot of time together, and not just for school stuff.” Armin gave her a look.</p><p>Sasha looked at him through the slits in her eyes, she puckered her lips and looked away. She refuses to have this conversation, even thinking about it makes her feel weird. Not to mention embarrassed. She still can't get over the fact Mikasa got a look at her briefs. And they just had to be the minecraft ones, she's been traumatized ever since, she hasn't worn them since the incident.</p><p>“...Are you sure you two don't have a little bit of a thing going on?”</p><p>Sasha was about to open her mouth to give him a half assed answer when Mikasa walked into the kitchen, changed into one of Mr Smiths shirts, flour free. Armin quickly turned away from Sasha and greeted Mikasa with a big smile. Sasha looked down at the dishes darkly, the way that little man can switch up is scary. It kind of makes her want to punch him. </p><p>“Hey what can I help with.” She approached Sasha and Armin rolling up her sleeves. </p><p>“Nothing, we’re just about done.” Armin answered. </p><p>“Okay, what's wrong with Sasha, her face looks weird.” Mikasa gave her a look. </p><p>Armin laughed. “Oh you know Sasha, that's just her face.”</p><p>Sasha groaned. He'd definitely be a force to reckon with if he ever decided to become a criminal. </p><p> </p><p>"No we need to decorate the cake! It needs to be a surprise!" Sasha pushed Mikasa out of the kitchen into the dinning room. </p><p>Mikasa sat back, letting herself be pushed. "Okay, don't take so long it's already getting late, we have to be back to the dorm in an hour." </p><p>"Okay mommy, now shoo shoo."</p><p>She went back into the kitchen to find Armin in charge once again, he had already taken the cake out of the pan and set it on a dish. Now all they needed to do was decorate. </p><p>Sasha sat back as she watched Armin cover it in the white frosting and drizzle the strawberry sauce on top. She drooled just looking at it, she could only hope it tasted as good as Nicollos did.</p><p>Finally with the red  'Happy Birthday Mikasa' written across the cake in Armins perfect handwriting, and the few candles they managed to find around the house lit on the cake, they made their way into the living room where Mikasa and her uncles were waiting to sing happy birthday. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa wasn't really one for birthday parties or the sort, the last one she had was when she was ten. However she can't deny the light and fuzzy feeling that fluttered in bed chest when she saw her friends come out the kitchen, singing her happy birthday with a candle adorn cake. </p><p>Eren set the cake down in front of her as they finished singing happy birthday. It looked good, she could tell from the cursive handwriting on top that Armin had been the one to decorate. </p><p>"Happy birthday Mikasa, make a wish." Eren smiled down at her. </p><p>Mikasa blew out the candles without much thought, everyone cheered and clapped. She quickly moved out of Eren's way before he could shove her head into the cake. Which garnered some complaints from him. She smashes his face into his birthday cake every year. </p><p>"Thanks guys, it looks great."</p><p>Sasha nodded. "It does, now, please for the love of god someone cut it so I can have a piece I'm going insane."</p><p> </p><p>"Son of a bitch that's good." Sasha moaned out. </p><p>Mikasa stifled a laugh next to her. "Calm down."</p><p>"Mikasa…" Sasha reached out to her with a look of agony on her face. "I think I'm gonna cu-" </p><p>Mikasa quickly took a forkful of her cake and shoved it into Sasha's mouth before she could say anymore. She tried her best to hide her laughter, usually she wouldn't mind her friend being so ill mannered, however her uncles were still in the same room as the kids and if Levi heard her say one thing about bodily fluids he'd kick her out in a heartbeat. </p><p>Sasha sighed. "It's not as good as my friends, but hot damn is it good, I'm gonna go get seconds, want any?" </p><p>Mikasa shook her head. Once Sasha was a good distance away from where the two girls were sitting she felt a presence behind her. </p><p>"So what's your deal kid?" Her uncle asked. </p><p>"What deal?" </p><p>He looked down at her. "You hate cake."</p><p>Mikasa looked down. "I don't…hate it."</p><p>Levi chuckled. "Mikasa I was there for your fourth birthday party, I've never seen a kid knock over their own birthday cake." </p><p>"Well you know how kids are."</p><p>"Yeah I do, but I also know that every year before your birthday I ask you if you want a cake, and every year the answer is no, so once again, what's your deal?" </p><p>Mikasa looked down at her half eaten cake. Then she looked back over to where Sasha was with the boys. She watched as Connie smeared frosting on Jean's nose while Sasha and Eren egged him on. She watched her friend smile and laugh as Jean attempted to shove his whole piece of cake into Connie's face. </p><p>She watched as Sasha locked eyes with her from across the room and waved her over. "Come on birthday girl! Join the fun." </p><p>Mikasa smiled softly. "There's no deal Uncle, I just changed my mind."</p><p>He hummed. "Well don't let me keep you, happy birthday Mikasa, make sure you and your friends clean up before heading back to the dorms."</p><p>She nodded before getting up to head over to her friends. As far as birthdays go this has probably been the best one she had in a while.</p><p>She caught Sasha's eyes again as she got closer, Sasha smiled and waved at her, but the look on her face quickly turned to panic as she got closed. </p><p>"Mikasa look-" </p><p>Mikasa froze up as she felt a hand cradle the back of her head and a mushy, sticky piece of cake pressed against her face. </p><p>Even though her vision was blurred by frosting she could still make out the silhouette of her brother standing next to her. </p><p>"Eren I'm going to fucking murder you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday morning, and Sasha was stalking down the halls. Usually on Monday mornings she'd be sluggishly (and slowly, very slowly) making her way to class, however on this particular Monday she was on a mission, and she needed every ounce of self confidence and quite possibly all the brain cells she could muster to pull it off.</p><p>It all started last night, she had been hanging out with Historia like usual, they were sorting through their shared closet, whilst it didn't hold many clothing items it did hold a lot of useless junk that they needed to get rid of. Anyway, Historia had been acting nervous since she got back to the dorm, so Sasha finally asked her what was on her mind. Historia gave her a look of might, then said she'd been meaning to ask Sasha for a favor. </p><p>Now Sasha is all about helping her friends, she loves her friends, and if they ever needed it she's always there to help. So Sasha promised she'd try her best to help her with whatever she needed. However she didn't expect the task to be quite so trivial. </p><p>Historia Reeis, the student council president, wanted to sneak out of the school grounds for a night on the town with her lady for their three year anniversary. </p><p>So naturally Sasha told her little blonde friend (the girl one) that she was not a miracle worker. </p><p>Historia said she understood, but she just seemed down about it, so Sasha told her she would try her best to help her sneak out, she doesn't know if she can pull it off but she'd promised to try. </p><p>Now she only had about sixteen hours to figure this all out and she doesn't have a clue where to start. Which is where her dear, much smarter friend Mikasa comes in. If she asked her for advice she'd at the very least be able to tell her where to start. So off to class right away to speak to Mikasa before the first bell rang. </p><p>She smiled as she looked into the classroom to see Mikasa sitting with Eren and Armin who were having a very intense discussion, she was looking at Eren's face but appeared to have zoned out. Perfect, she could slip her away whilst the two boys attempted to flirt with one another. </p><p>"Psst, Mikasa, psst." Sasha whispered harshly from the door. </p><p>Mikasa looked over at her with a strange look before lifting her hand in a wave. </p><p>Sasha groaned, then began waving frantically for her to come meet with her. </p><p>Mikasa looked over at the two guys before getting up and waking over to Sasha, they paid no mind to her luckily. The less people to know about this the better. </p><p>"Hey," Mikasa greeted her. "What's going on?" </p><p>Sasha looked around the halls, there were a few students here but they were paying no mind to the two girls. </p><p>"Okay, I can't say much, I just need to know if you know a way to leave the school grounds without any teachers knowing?" </p><p>Mikasa gave her one of those looks, it was a look of disappointment and exasperation. And a little bit of amusement behind it all, Sasha's pretty sure that just about sums up how Mikasa feels about her. </p><p>Finally with the quirk of an eyebrow she responded. "Why?" </p><p>Sasha sighed dramatically, flopping her hand across her forehead and leaning into Mikasa's shoulder. "Alas, I cannot tell thee, as I would be breaking my code of honor."</p><p>She could feel Mikasa's lingering gaze, judging her. "Okay, then no."</p><p>Sasha regained her composure. "Okay okay, fine, but promise not to tell anyone." She held out her pinky. "Pinky promise." </p><p>Mikasa locked eyes with Sasha before wrapping her pinky around the brunettes, it was the most intense pinky promise Sasha had ever made. </p><p>"I pinky promise." </p><p>Sasha snached her pinky away with a smile. "Nice, okay so this is what I'm working with…" </p><p>Sasha then told Mikasa everything that had happened up to this morning when Historia gave her an excited smile before walking out the door with a little gift baggy to present to her lady love. She made it very clear that she could absolutely not let her down. Historia would understand if she couldn't do it, but Sasha owes this to her, Historia is always so helpful to her, bringing her snacks, doing her laundry, cleans the dorm room with Sasha even if she's the only one who makes a mess, it's the least she could do, really. </p><p>Mikasa hummed after Sasha recounted the events. "So that's why Ymir had so many balloons in our dorm this morning…"</p><p>Sasha nodded. "Yeah, so can you help?" </p><p>Mikasa shook her head. "No, not personally, I know someone who can though, you know Annie right?" </p><p>Annie Leonhart. She's an even worse student then Sasha, she's smart and all, but she's a complete delinquent. She's been to juvie, smokes cigarettes, and has made multiple teachers cry, all without muttering a single word. She's fought everyone, she even knocked Reiner on his ass, and he's built like The Rock Dwyane Johnson. She's scary, not scarier than Mikasa, but scary. </p><p>"Yeah, I know her…sort of." </p><p>Mikasa nodded. "She knows a way out, she said she'd tell me once, but since we're kind of chummy her parole officer questions me every once and awhile when they come up here, so it's best I don't know anything."</p><p>"Wow," Sasha wiggled her eyebrows and leaned into Mikasa's shoulder. "Didn't know you little ladies were so close."</p><p>Mikasa shoved her off, rolling her eyes. "Yeah we braid each other's hair and engage in heavy make out sessions." </p><p>Sasha laughed. "Oh if only that were true, I'd pay big money to see you heavily make out with Annie." </p><p>Mikasa gave her a judging, but amused smile. "Yeah I know you would, weirdo, anyway you should find Annie in one of the bathrooms blowing smoke out a window or something, just ask her, if she hassles you just say I sent you." </p><p>Just as Mikasa finished her sentence the bell rang, Sasha decided she'd go to talk to Annie now before she loses her cool. So she gave a salute to Mikasa as her friend waved her off before going their separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>First period was just about over when Sasha finally found Annie. She had been going around the school checking every bathroom whilst trying not to draw attention from teachers. Her math teacher saw her wandering around the hall, but Sasha simply took to her old ways and ran off in the other direction. </p><p>Some detours were made, but she finally found Annie in the cafeteria bathroom. Right as she walked in she could see Annie's head peeking out from the very last stall, standing atop of the toilet seat ro blow cigarette smoke out of the window, just as Mikasa said. </p><p>Sasha decided not to be a pussy, so she cleared her throat and walked right up to the stall Annie was in and greeted her. "Hey Annie, fancy seeing you here…" </p><p>Annie's head snapped towards her, despite her big reputation she was a very short girl, so Sasha could really only see her eyes and some of her nose. That sight alone was enough to almost make Sasha piss herself. Thank god she's in the restroom. </p><p>Annie nodded, before gazing back out the window and playing another puff of some into the air. </p><p>Sasha winced, she didn't even say anything to her. How is she supposed to ask a favor of someone who won't even talk to her? </p><p>Sasha shook her head, she had to do this, Annie couldn't be all that scary if Mikasa's friends with her, she's even seen the blonde walking around with Armin from time to time. If Armin could talk to her with ease so could she. </p><p>"Sooo," She said as she approached the stall. "Uh, Mikasa tells me you know a way to sneak out of the school grounds…"</p><p>She leaned on the stall door waiting for a response. Finally she heard a small voice response from the other side. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Sasha smiled. "Cool, cool…do you mind telling me? I won't tell anyone else, just trying to help a friend." </p><p>Sasha waited a bit before she felt the door she was leaning on pull away from her back, causing her to stumble a bit before regaining her composure. She looked to see the door to the stall was cracked slightly. </p><p>"Sure, come in."</p><p>Sasha pumped her first in the air then went to join Annie in the stall. </p><p>The small girl was now sitting on the toilet stomping on a cigarette, she didn't glance at Sasha as she walked it, it made her kind of nervous, but still, she approached her with as much confidence as she could. </p><p>"Hey, thanks for helping me out, I didn't think you'd say yes." Sasha laughed nervously. </p><p>Annie looked up at her. "I'm not mean, Sasha."</p><p>Sadha quickly nodded. "Of course not, you're a saint really, so give me all the details please."</p><p>Annie nodded. She then went on to tell Sasha all about how to get off campus without any teachers knowing. </p><p>There are two campuses on the land, the middle school campus and the high school one, separated by the field of hills. The whole land is confined within one big gate though, it's tall with spikes at the top, and the black bars are too small for anyone to fit through, and there's only one exit, which is why it's so hard to sneak out. However according to Annie there is a way out if she walks to the middle school campus. Behind the main building toward the wooded area there is a part of the fence that has been pulled back, and no one knows about it. </p><p>To Sasha this was music to the ears. She thought sneaking out Annie's way would require ninja moves and breaking the law. Instead all Historia needs to do is go on a little walk to the middle school campus. Piece of cake. </p><p>Sasha smiled. "Thank you so much, you really aren't as scary as I thought you'd be!" </p><p>"Yeah, well you're friends with Mikasa, so that fact you would even be frightened of me is kind of strange, but you're welcome i'm always happy to help." </p><p>Sasha nodded. "Of course, sorry to ask again but you wouldn't know a way to sneak out the girls dorms would you?" </p><p>"Yeah, the second floor bathroom has a fire escape ladder in one of the windows, use that, just watch out for teachers and you should be fine."</p><p>Sasha smiled before teaching out to shake Annie's hand. "Thank you once again Lady Annie, when I become manager at my dad's butchery I'll send you a package of meat on the house!" </p><p>Annie nodded. "Sure, you better leave, second period is about to start."</p><p>Sasha nodded. "Right."</p><p>She practically skipped out of the bathroom, and all the way to her second period class. When she walked in the classroom the first thing she did was find Historia's face and give her a thumbs up. Her blonde friend smiled with a clap of her hands. </p><p>Sasha sighed as she sunk into her seat. It always felt good to help her friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasha do you think this looks okay?" </p><p>Sasha looked over at Historia from her spot on her bed. She looked cute, as always. White skirt, pink plaid sleeveless top, cute little lace socks and mary janes. She even had a cute pink headband to finish off the look, if anyone else wore the outfit they'd look like a second grader being forced to go to church by their mother. Historia made it look good though, with how pretty and tiny she was and all. </p><p>Sasha let out a low whistle. "Looking fine President, what say you ditch Ymir and go on a date with me instead."</p><p>Historia giggled as she fixed her make up in the mirror. "Yeah right, Ymir would kick your butt."</p><p>Sasha hummed. "Yeah, she's so tall she'd probably just stomp on me…but I'm seriously, you look really pretty, Ymirs gonna jizz in her pants when she sees you."</p><p>Historia snorted. "Wow thanks Sasha, the compliment every girl wants to hear."</p><p>Sasha gave her a giddy smile before turning back to her switch, she was currently playing cooking mama, grating cheese on a hand held device was a lot harder than it seemed. And she hates when cooking mama got angry, it gave her flashbacks from when she sucked at the game as a child. </p><p>Sasha yawned, she was a little tired, she'd been staying up with Historia, the girls were waiting until midnight to sneak out, that's usually when the teachers stop checking all the rooms and go back to their quarters for the night. </p><p>Sasha's head perks up when there's finally a knock at the door, Historia finished fixing her hair and rushed to the door to let Ymir in before anyone could see her. </p><p>"Hey love, you look gorgeous." Ymir greeted as she wrapped her arms around Historia's waist. </p><p>Historia giggled, wrapping her arms around Ymir's neck. "Thanks babe, you look nice too, I like the suit, it looks very dashing, oh, hey Mikasa what are you doing here?"</p><p>That's also what Sasha was wondering. After Ymir walked in Mikasa wasn't too far behind. </p><p>She just stood silently by the door, probably not wanting to disturb Ymir and Historia's moment. She looked tired, she was rocking the pajama shorts and sweatshirt look. Sasha smiled, the sweatshirt was entirely too big for her, it covered her Hansa and made her appear smaller than she was. She looked cute. </p><p>"Oh yeah, Mikasa agreed to sleep here with Sasha, after a lot of discussion, that way when we get back you can stay in our room." Ymir looked down at her girlfriend with a smirk. </p><p>Historia hummed, toying with the tie Ymir had adorn around her neck. "What makes you think I'd wanna sleep with you?" </p><p>Sasha's eyes widened and a sly smile came on her face, she looked to Mikasa to share a look with her. Mikasa just watched on with subtle disbelief. Watching two people flirt was kind of awkward, especially since they were acting like the other two girls didn't exist. </p><p>"Oh…well I-" </p><p>Historia smiled. "I'm only teasing babe, come on we should go, it says our driver will be here in twenty minutes and we still need to make the walk."</p><p>With that the two love birds were on their way, Sasha waved them off as they quietly made their way out to the halls. She hoped they wouldn't get caught. She sighed and threw herself back on her bed, before remembering Mikasa was still here. </p><p>Sasha immediately sat up. "Slumber party."</p><p>Mikasa yawn. "Yeah right, I'm tired, let's go to sleep."</p><p>Sasha frowned, she was also kind of tired, but she hadn't had a sleepover in a while, not since Christmas break, she and Niccolo stayed up all night making a new menu for his family's restaurant, it was amazing. All the food she ate that night, it brings back such precious memories.</p><p>"You suck, why'd you agree to sleep here if we aren't going to have fun?"</p><p>"Because I'm tired and Ymir was being annoying, now give me a pillow and a blanket, I'm sleeping on the floor." </p><p>Sasha pointed towards Historia's bed. "You can just sleep there, I'm sure she won't mind." </p><p>Mikasa shook her head. "Pass. I don't wanna sleep on a bed where two people I know have engaged in sexual activity." </p><p>Sasha giggled, it was kind of cute how she refused to just say they had sex. "I wish I could engage in sexual activities, sadly I'm a virgin."</p><p>Sasha then looked over at Mikasa who made her way closer to Sasha, possibly to require a pillow and a blanket, and winked at her. "Want to change that."</p><p>Mikasa declined. "Not tonight, I'm tired." </p><p>Sasha's eyes widened slightly and she felt warmth spread across her face, that wasn't a response she expected, she quickly attempted to recover so Mikasa wouldn't notice. </p><p>"Oh…well maybe we can-" </p><p>"It was a joke, Braus." </p><p>Sasha sighed sadly. "I figured as much, anyway why don't you just sleep in bed with me, I promise I won't do anything too weird."</p><p>Mikasa eyed the space Sasha made for her on the bed. "Okay."</p><p>Soon the lights were turned off and they were all settled into bed. The hassled a bit at first, Mikasa's legs were really cold, so Sasha tried to move her legs as far away as possible, but it was a twin bed so it wasn't very spacious. But soon enough they were comfortably laying side by side. Which was a wonder in itself, they weren't small by any means so the fact they could both fit was a nice surprise. </p><p>"Psst, Mikasa." </p><p>"Sasha, shut up and go to sleep." </p><p>"Aw come on, let's talk, it would be boring if we just slept."</p><p>"It won't be boring as soon as we fall asleep."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>The silence lasted for all about thirty seconds before Sasha began to feel uneasy and speak again. </p><p>"Hey Mikasa let's ask each other weird questions." </p><p>Mikasa was quiet for a while, Sasha thought she wasn't going to respond, so she was relieved when she did. "What does that mean?" </p><p>"Like…do you have an innie or an outie?" </p><p>Mikasa snorted. "You're so fucking wierd."</p><p>"Yeah I know, so?" </p><p>"...I have an innie."</p><p>Sasha gasped. "Oohhh, cool, I have an outie, can I see?" </p><p>"It's too dark." Mikasa responded. </p><p>"Oh well then can I touch it?" </p><p>"No…Sasha I said no stay away from my-" </p><p>Mikasa's sentence was cut off by a string of giggles and attempted muffled laughter as Sasha's hand crept up Mikasa sweatshirt to try to touch her belly button. She wasn't going to actually do it, but the way that Mikasa wiggled away from her and tried so hard to stop it made her think maybe her friend was lying. Maybe she had an outie but didn't want to seem like a freak. Instead she just found out her friend was extremely ticklish. </p><p>"Sasha…Sasha stop…I mean it." Mikasa let out more strangled laughs as Sasha continued to tickle her in amusement. </p><p>Sasha smiled. "I wish I could see your face, I had no idea you were so ticklish-ow Mikasa you're hurting my hand, Mikasa!" </p><p>Mikasa had grabbed ahold of Sasha's hand and gave it a hard squeeze, she soon let it go after Sasha took her hand out from under Mikasa's sweater. As she held onto her throbbing hand she remembered who her friend actually was, Mikasa Ackerman. She broke a guys arm once, so really Sasha should know better than to mess with her. It was just so funny.</p><p>Mikasa laid next to her trying to catch her breath. "Okay…you asked your weird question, let's go to sleep now."</p><p>"Aw hey, no, you have to ask one now."</p><p>"Don't wanna." </p><p>"Okay fine I'll ask…what color are your panties?" </p><p>"Okay I'm sleeping on the floor." Mikasa threw the blanket off her and sat up in bed. </p><p>"Wait wait, I'm sorry I'm just kidding." Sasha wrapped her arms around Mikasa's waist. "Lay back down please, it's supposed to be a slumber party." </p><p>Mikasa sighed, but obliged. "Yeah, a slumber party, I'm not getting much slumber at the moment." She grumbled. </p><p>After Mikasa was in bed they laid silently for a while, Sash debated on letting her friend fall asleep, but she really wasn't tired, so she had no choice but to make Mikasa suffer with her.</p><p>"Out of the guys we know who would you rather kiss?" Sasha asked. </p><p>"That's not a weird question, just an awful one."</p><p>"Hmm, I think I'd rather kiss Armin, I've already kissed Connie-" </p><p>Mikasa turned to face her. "You've kissed Connie?" </p><p>"Yeah, when we were in middle school, we just decided to try it, it was fine until I tried to tongue kiss him, then he ran off and he didn't talk to me for a few hours."</p><p>Mikasa laughed. "Oh my god, I can just imagine him running away from you, you used to tower over him in middle school." </p><p>Sasha nodded with pride. "Yup, the many noogies I gave to his bald head, good times."</p><p>"Yeah," Mikasa said. "I actually do have something to ask you, talking about middle school reminded me of something." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Okay so, you know how you got in trouble for having an Instagram account dedicated to posting pictures of teachers' feet? How did you get the pictures."</p><p>Sasha laughed. She'd almost forgotten about that, it started out as a joke with Connie, Jean, Marco and a few other kids on a group chat. They would exchange weird pictures they would take of teachers in class, Sasha managed to snap a picture of their algebra teachers feet once, she made a page about it, it was supposed to be a one off thing but Connie and Jean convinced her to keep going. By the end of it all almost half the school followed it. </p><p>"Oh that, well some pictures were real, but a lot of them were actually just random pictures of feet I found on google, I even used Connie and Jean's feet sometimes."</p><p>Mikasa shook her head. "I couldn't believe it, you've always been so weird, but what I honestly cannot believe is that you got caught."</p><p>Sasha nodded, she remembered the day like it was yesterday. She had been trying to get a picture of the headmasters feet for the longest, but she could never take one. Eventually she just got up the courage and asked him, Headmaster Pixis is a very chill educator, he always has been, so he let her. This led to him finding out about the account, he told other teachers and they weren't too happy about it. Turns out people don't like their feet being mocked. </p><p>"Yeah me either, I had so many followers, even the high schoolers followed my account, alas it had to be deleted." Sasha wiped away a false tear. </p><p>Mikasa hummed. "A sad end to a strange story, I'm going to sleep now."</p><p>"Wait, you didn't answer my question from either." </p><p>Mikasa groaned "Just let me sleep."</p><p>"Answer the question and I won't bother you anymore I swear." Sasha begged. </p><p>Finally Mikasa sighed and gave in. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, Armin maybe? It would be the least awkward, and I wouldn't mind having my first kiss with him." </p><p>Sasha's looked at her in disbelief. "You haven't had your first kiss? But you're such a sexy beast." </p><p>"Thanks Sasha, and so what if I haven't, I don't mind, there's not anyone I'd like to kiss anyway…" Mikasa said, turning away from Sasha. </p><p>Sasha hummed. "Okay, well if you ever change your mind, I'd be honored to have my tongue down your throat Mikasa." </p><p>"...I'll keep that in mind, I'm going to sleep now." </p><p>Sasha smiled, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Night Ackerman, I hope you don't dream of me too much."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about that too much, good night Braus."</p><p> </p><p>Sasha woke up in the morning to a heavy weight on her stomach. She groaned, trying to wiggle the feeling away, but she ultimately couldn't. She groaned again, opening her eyes to investigate what was making her torso feel like it was being pumped. When she looked down all she saw was a head of black hair. </p><p>Sasha scram and began to try harder to wiggle out of the grasp of whatever had a hold of her. As she wiggled the person holding into her groaned and sifted away from where they were on Sasha's chest. </p><p>Sasha began to calm down when she saw Mikasa's sleeping face, she had forgotten she spent the night. She thought all her bad karma had  finally caught up with her and a demon was coming to drag her to the fury pits of hell. </p><p>Luckily it was just Mikasa cuddling into Sasha, which was honestly more surprising than a demon, </p><p>As Sasha examined her friend's face to make sure she was still sleeping she smiled, she looked kind of cute when she slept. </p><p>The sun was coming in from the window, so morning had already broken, her alarm hadn't gone off yet, meaning they must have a little bit of time left. So Sasha put herself back into a comfortable position, as comfortable as she could be with Mikasa leeching off her side. </p><p>As she nodded off she took note of the fuzzy feeling in her head and chest. Maybe it was because she was still tired. Her face was warm too, as a matter of fact her whole body was warm. Maybe it had something to do with all the body heat radiating off her friend. A person's body is warmer when they sleep. </p><p>She took one last look at her friends sleeping face before succumbing to the sleepiness and fuzziness in her brain and body. She could think about the fuzzy feeling she sometimes gets when she's around Mikasa later. For now she just wanted to enjoy this. The sleeping, she means.</p><p>And maybe the cuddling too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week of spring at their school was always a little hectic, the school itself was setting up for their spring sports and events, and the students were excited with the prospect of spring break right around the corner. Mikasa liked spring, the blooming flowers, the weather, the activities, spring was definitely her favorite time of year. </p><p>The one downside to it is that she now has to listen to Eren complain about how far away spring break is until spring break is actually here. </p><p>Eren's head slumped against his desk. "Spring break can't come sooner, I'm so tired I just want to sleep forever." </p><p>Armin laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't stay up all night playing video games with Reiner and Jean then."</p><p>"It's not my fault, horse-face challenged me to a few rounds of mario kart, and I wasn't going to say no…he kept beating me anyway I forgot how much I suck." Eren grumbled some more into his desk.</p><p>Mikasa's attention was averted to the other side of the classroom as she heard Sasha enter the room with Connie and Jean. She was receiving a piggy back ride from Jean whilst eating her usual morning chocolate bar which was pretty impressive. Sasha's next was craned ever so slightly watching Jean as he spoke with a pleased look on his face, more than likely telling the two about how he mercilessly beat Eren at Mario Kart. </p><p>Mikasa frowned slightly watching them, she could probably give Sasha a ride on her back, if she really wanted to, she's not taller than Jean but she's definitely stronger. </p><p>"Well well well," Jean came strolling over as cocky as someone with a girl eating a candy bar on his back could be. "If it isn't the loser himself, was I mistaken or did I hear you cry yourself to bed last night?" </p><p>Eren growled. "Shut up asshole, I just suck at mario kart is all, I could beat you at something else, anything else."</p><p>"Oh really?" Jean smirked. "Then what about-" </p><p>"Cheerleading?" </p><p>The two trios both looked at one another before turning to the person behind them that offered the strange suggestion. </p><p>Sasha gave a wave. "Hey president, what brings you here." </p><p>Historia smiled. "Hi guys, and Sasha I have class here…" </p><p>Sasha nodded before going back to indulging in her chocolate bar. An amused smile fell upon Mikasa's face, Historia had been having this class with them since the start of the semester, Sasha really could be such a ditz sometimes.</p><p>"Anyway, what did you say about cheerleading?" Jean asked. </p><p>"Oh right, well the girls lacrosse team are having their first game this Friday, it's a pretty big deal, we even have a taco truck coming out, but the girls also wanted their own cheerleaders…however they requested an all guys cheerleading team." Historia explained.</p><p>Mikasa smiled as she heard Sasha gasp at the mention of a taco truck, her smile then quickly turned into a smirk as she watched Eren and Jean's face change as soon as they heard that Historia was recruiting male cheerleader. They shared a look of mutual fear before they both made a hard decline to the offer. </p><p>Historia frowned. "Oh come on, just give it a chance only three boys have signed up so far."</p><p>Jean quirked his eyebrow. "Who?" </p><p>"Reiner, Ber-" </p><p>"Reiner?" Connie and Sasha said in unison, before busting out into laughter. </p><p>Sasha laughed so hard that she fell off Jean's back and had to lean on Connie for support. "Reiner? Will he even fit into one of the cheer uniforms?" </p><p>Connie snickered. "It's gonna be so small we're gonna get a first look at his muscular ass." </p><p>With that statement the two had to lean on Jean to keep themselves from falling on the floor, as they were laughing so incredibly hard. Mikasa gave a tiny smile as she watched Sasha laugh so hard she began to cough. Certainly not the most attractive thing in the world but at the very least it was cute. </p><p>Mikasa looked away from Sasha, she inwardly groaned, she doesn't know what's going on with her but it's beginning to become pathetic. Who thinks that someone choking on their own spit is cute? She shook that thought out of her head and went back to watching Historia try to convince the boys to sign up for cheerleading. Still the sound of her friend's laugh plagued her mind. </p><p>Jean groaned. "Come on it wasn't that funny, sorry President, I really don't know if I want to be seen by the entire student body in a skirt."</p><p>"B-but you know Jean." Sasha regained herself as she leaned into him. "Mikasa once told me that she loves nothing more than a man in a skirt."</p><p>Jean's ears turned red as he stole a glance at Mikasa. "She does?" </p><p>Mikasa inwardly groaned. This was kind of awkward, it's one thing for Sasha to tease him in when she's not around, but when she does it around Mikasa it makes for a couple of awkward minutes. </p><p>Sasha nodded. "Isn't that right Mikasa?"</p><p>Mikasa sighed. "Yes, there is nothing that I find more sexy in this entire world then when a man wears a skirt."</p><p>She watched as Sasha and Jean's eyes widened. They probably weren't expecting her to agree, but she'd learned by now that it's a lot easier to go along with Sasha's antics then to fight against them. Besides, she didn't want to give Jean anymore grief, Sasha does that enough without her help. </p><p>Jean cleared his throat. "You know maybe I will sign up, I'll probably look hot in a skirt anyway, Historia, the clipboard please. </p><p>As Jean sighed his name Armin voiced his opinion on the matter. </p><p>"You know maybe I'll sign up to, I think I remember Marco saying he was going to sign up this morning, and as a good roommate I should be there for him." Armin smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Really Armin…you're really gonna sign up to wear a cheer uniform…?" Eren asked, red in the face. </p><p>Armin smiled up at him. "Yeah, it'll be fun, you should sign up to Eren, I think I'd have a lot more fun if you did…" </p><p>Mikasa watched Armins coy act with a smile, it was only by chance that Armin had seen Marco's name on the paper, giving him an opening to sign up. All bets on the table this is just an excuse to see Eren in a skirt, they all know Eren would do anything their blonde friend asked. And knowing Armin he would never pass up an opportunity to see Eren in a skirt. </p><p>Mikasa and Sasha shared a laugh as Eren begrudgingly took the board from Jean's hand and signed his name before handing it off to Armin. </p><p>"What about you Connie?" Historia asked. </p><p>Connie shook his head. "No thanks, I definitely would, but I don't really like to put effort into things."</p><p>The group all gave him a strange look, all aside from Sasha who patted his shoulder sympathetically. Mikasa shook her head, she'd pay good money to know what was going on in those idiots' brains everyday. </p><p>Historia nodded. "That's okay, we only needed six or more guys, anyway, meet Hitch after school in the gym, she's the head of the cheer squad so she'll be teaching you guys the routine." </p><p>As the bell rang marking the start of class everyone dispersed to their own seats, Jean lingered for a moment so he and Eren could have a glaring match, before he followed his two friends to the back of the classroom. </p><p>Mikasa and Armin shared an amused look, this was either going to be a shit show or the greatest thing she'd ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>“Gosh this line is so long, what's a girl gotta do to get some tacos around here.” Sasha groaned.</p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes. “What a girl has to do is wait in line like everyone else, we’ve only been here for a few minutes.”</p><p>The day of the girls lacrosse game was finally here, Mikasa was waiting in line with Sasha to get some tacos before the games started. The boys aren't with them on account of their cheerleading duties, Connie was with them until they bumped into Reiner and Bertholdt, and the two boys allowed him to come along with them to see the other boys get dressed into their cheer uniforms. Mikasa smiled at the thought of it, she was definitely going to be filming this and sending it to Carla, Eren’s mom.</p><p>Sasha was equally as excited to see them. The three, herself, Sasha and Connie have tried multiple times to peek at the boys in the gym after school while they practiced, but Hitch was adamant of keeping her cheerleaders away from ‘virgin eyes’, she didn't want anyone to see them until the day of the game. Mikasa could've just forced her way into the gym, but she had more respect for Hitch than to do that, her being Annie’s girlfriend had something to do with it. </p><p>“Holy shit, Mikasa, look at Armin’s story.” </p><p>Mikasa scooted closer as Sasha extended her phone, displayed on the screen was a picture of Armin, Eren and Jean posing in their pink/red cheer uniforms, most likely taken by Connie. Mikasa giggled, she could tell Armin and Jean were enjoying it a lot more than Eren, who looked as though he was forced into the photo by Armin, who's arm hung around his shoulders. Sasha giggled maniacally as she screenshotted it. Mikasa shook her head and laughed along with her, no doubt Eren would try to chase her down to delete the picture later. </p><p>“They actually look nice.” Mikasa commented. </p><p>Sasha nodded. “Yeah, I was expecting Jean and Armin to flourish wearing something so pretty, but Eren actually looks nice too, like an ugly caterpillar turned into a semi cute butterfly.”</p><p>"Ha, don't let him hear you say that." Mikasa warned. </p><p>Sasha snorted. "The day I fear Eren Jaeger just kill me because that's when I'll know I've reached my lowest point."</p><p>It was finally their turn in line. Sasha stood there for a while debating how much tacos she was going to get. Mikasa was only getting two herself, she doesn't really have the biggest appetite. </p><p>"I was only going to get six, but it's a three for three deal, and I want to try all the types of meat they have, so I think I'll get nine, cause I have ten dollars…yeah, sir can I get nine please…" </p><p>After they paid for their food they began to walk over to the bleachers. Sasha began to dig into her bag right away but Mikasa had to stop her, if she ate the tacos while walking the meat would just spill all over the floor and she'd just be eating the tortilla. </p><p>They found a food place to sit on the bleachers, thankfully most kids were still waiting in line at the taco truck, so they were able to get the perfect seats, not too far away from the field but just far enough to see everything that was going on. </p><p>Sasha began to eat her food right away, she already finished two tacos by the time Mikasa was halfway through her first one. </p><p>Mikasa smiled. "You should really slow down, you'll choke."</p><p>Sasha nodded. "Yeah, we should've got drinks, hey there's Connie, Connie!" </p><p>The two girls waved to Connie as he made his way to them from the field. He smiled as he made his way up to them. </p><p>"You guys are going to bust a gut when you see their cheer routine, hey tacos can I have one?" </p><p>Sasha smacked Connie's hand away as he reached out to take one. "No, leave my tacos alone." </p><p>Mikasa held one of her hers out. "Here, you can have one of mine, I'm not that hungry anyway."</p><p>Connie smiled, taking the taco from her hand. "You're the best Mikasa, the game should be starting in a few minutes, I cannot wait for you guys to witness this. It's going to be epic." </p><p>Little by little students started trickling in from the parking lot to bleachers as the band started to play their instruments and do laps around the field, getting everybody prepared for the first lacrosse game of the season. </p><p>As kids filled the bleachers Sasha pointed out the boys, clad in their cheer uniforms stood in a line at the entrance of the field. The trio began to laugh as they watched Jean and Armin waving their bright pink pom poms in Eren's face, who was the most embarrassed out of the bunch. </p><p>The band lined up opposite to the cheerleaders began to play their school anthem, and Mikasa's friends began to shake their pom poms and let out loud cheers (some louder than the others) indicating that the lacrosse team was about to enter the field. Sure enough the girls came running into the field, cheering along with everyone else and waving their lacrosse sticks around, Ymir was at the front and center of their team, she was what they considered a star player. From Mikasa's understanding she was the best on the team. </p><p>"What are those things they're holding?" Connie yelled over the screaming and band music. </p><p>"The lacrosse sticks?" Sasha asked. </p><p>"They used those to catch and throw the balls." Mikasa responded. </p><p>"Oh…yeah I don't know what lacrosse is. I just came for the cheerleaders." Connie explained. </p><p>Mikasa and Sasha gave him a look of both confusion and pity, before looking at one another with great concern. It would've been funny if Connie wasn't so clueless about the whole exchange. </p><p>"This is why we're best friends." Sasha said, patting him on the shoulder as the shouting and music died down. </p><p>The game started off strong, or at least Mikasa thinks it did, she doesn't really know much about lacrosse either. She stopped attending sports games pretty early into her youth, she'd always be hounded by the team players and coaches to join. It was widely known in the school that she excelled at just about anything she tried, she's been asked to join just about every club there is. It got annoying, so eventually she stopped showing up to sporting events all together, she didn't find them all too enjoyable. </p><p>On the other hand Sasha had been to quite a few games with Historia and could explain about half of what was going on. Mikasa wasn't really paying attention, she was just watching on to see when the boys would start doing their cheer routine. </p><p>"Look they're starting to warm up." Connie pointed over at the boys, already pulling out his phone to film. </p><p>Sasha pulled hers out to video tape them to. "Want me to send you the videos Miki?" </p><p>"Yeah, thanks…what did you call me?" </p><p>Sasha looked at her. "Miki, it's a nickname." </p><p>Mikasa's face heated up, it was cute but far too cute to be a nickname for herself. Besides, if Sasha started to call her that she genuinely doesn't know how she'll cope. She has a mini heart palpitation every time Sasha calls out her name whenever she happens to meet her in the classroom or the hallways. Nicknames were out of the question, especially such a cute one like Miki, which sounded oddly familiar…</p><p>"Like the mouse?" Mikasa asked. </p><p>"Huh?" Sasha gave her a strange look. </p><p>"Like mickey mouse?" </p><p>"No," Sasha frowned. "Well yeah, but not like the mouse, it's just-" </p><p>"Guys!" Connie shouted. "Look they're starting!" </p><p>Mikasa's attention was immediately brought back to where the boys were across the field, besides the lacrosse players running up and down the field the trio could actually see them pretty well. They were being put in formation by Hitch, who had a whistle dangling out of her mouth and was shouting instructions at them like a mother at a pageant. </p><p>Armin and Marco were put at front and center with the rest of the boys standing behind them in a V shape. They started shouting encouraging chants (at least she assumes they're encouraging, she can't really hear from between the distance and screaming of her peers) while jumping and swiveling around, waving their pom poms in the air. </p><p>Mikasa's hand covered her mouth as she split into a wide grin. It's not everyday she gets to see her two best friends in skirts, dancing their hearts out. It didn't help that Sasha and Connie were beside her shouting the most idiotic things at them, making the situation grow in hilarity. </p><p>"Shake that ass Jean, no matter how flat it is!" Connie shouted. </p><p>Sasha yelled. "I wish that skirt was shorter Arlert!" </p><p>Mikasa shook her head as she let out a laugh, she can't remember the last time she was filled with so much joy she felt as though her chest could burst at any moment. Sasha's head whipped to meet her gaze, she was flushed in the face from all her yelling and the smile that stretched across her face was infectious. She look radiant, in that moment she look absolutely-</p><p>"Beautiful." Mikasa whispered. </p><p>Sasha's eyebrows scrunched. "What'd you say?" She yelled. "I couldn't hear!" </p><p>Mikasa's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed, she shook her head wildly. "Nothing I-" </p><p>"Holy shit I think they're going to throw them in the air!" Connie caught their attention. </p><p>The two girls' heads snapped away from each other, instead choosing to look ahead at what was going on at the other side of the field. Connie was correct, Armin was being held up by his feet by Eren and Jean, while Marco was being held up by Reiner and Berthold. Mikasa practically shrieked, grasping Sasha's arm. </p><p>"You're recording this right?" She asked. </p><p>Sasha nodded. "Oh definitely, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."</p><p>Mikasa watched on as Eren and Jean threw her friend into the air. It wasn't graceful by any means, his limbs were flailing around and she could hear Armin's shriek from the other side of the field, but he was caught and put down on the ground unharmed. He tumbled a bit but was able to gain his footing, and when he did he struck a cute pose and threw a wink at the audience. </p><p>Mikasa smiled, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "Go Armin!" </p><p>He caught her gaze and waves at her with his right pom pom. Mikasa smiled, who would've thought, things like this could actually be fun. </p><p>"Oh my gosh Jaegers doing the splits." </p><p>"Push it Eren!" </p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like hours of shouting at their friends and struggling to find out what was going on in the game, it was time for a short break. As soon as the lacrosse players moved off the field and onto the benches Mikasa, Sasha and Connie ran down from their spots on the benches and over to their friends. </p><p>"Holy shit you guys!" Sasha shouted, running up to Jean and pushing down on his shoulders. </p><p>Jean groaned. "Sash, I am in so much pain, I don't remember the last time I moved like that."</p><p>Connie couldn't stop laughing as soon as he saw Eren, who looked the worst out of the bunch, he was sweaty, his hair stuck to his forehead, and the way he was sitting on the bench left little to the imagination, good thing the skirts had spandex underneath. </p><p>"I didn't know you could move like that Eren." He commented. </p><p>Eren groaned. "Don't joke, I seriously think I injured myself going down into that split, it's all Hitch's fault, she was so overbearing about it."</p><p>Armin patted his head sympathetically. "At the very least I thought you looked cool."</p><p>Eren's turned red, he looked away begrudgingly. "Thanks Armin."</p><p>Sasha laughed. "Well other than some minor self injury you guys looked amazing! Especially you Armin, I've never seen a sexier cheerleader."</p><p>He laughed. "Thanks, I wasn't very good at first but Jean helped me, he was a natural really." </p><p>"Thanks buddy, and you know skirts are actually nice, I don't know why I made such a fuss over it." Jean moved, letting the skirt twirl around. </p><p>Mikasa smiled, Jean was always so kind to her, she felt for one day she'd cut him some slack. "Yeah, it's cute, I think it suits you really well Jean."</p><p>The rest of the cheerleaders looked between the two with a smile, Eren looked a little disgusted but remained silent thankfully, he always has something rude to say to Jean, she has no idea how they're still friends. Jean's whole face turned red as he tried to stammer out a response.</p><p>Sasha laughed. "Mikasa I think you broke him."</p><p>"Sh..Shut up Braus." Jean stammered out. </p><p>The whistle was sounded for the return of the game, so the three friends were waved off by the group of guys as they walked back to the bleachers. </p><p>As they walked back Sasha began to talk to Connie. </p><p>"I think I'm going to try my luck and see if I can get more tacos before the truck leaves." </p><p>Connie nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna stay here, cheer our boys on, if you can bring me back something to drink." </p><p>Sasha nodded and began walking in the opposite direction towards the parking lot. Mikasa watched on as the two friends walked away from one another, it struck her as weird that she wasn't included in the conversation. Like they assumed that she was just going to go with Sasha to try and get more tacos. </p><p>Sasha turned after she noticed that Mikasa wasn't following her. "You coming?" </p><p>Mikasa rolled her eyes. They assumed right of course, but it never hurt to ask someone. </p><p>As the two girls near the parking they could see that the taco truck was already packing up. Sasha stood there for a moment, heartbroken at the discovery, before approaching the taco truck with unwavering confidence. Mikasa wasn't too far behind, she needed to be ready to protect the chef as Sasha jumped into the vehicle and began to eat whatever she could find. </p><p>"Excuse me sir, are you guys closed?" She asked. </p><p>The guy nodded. "Sorry girls, closed for the night."</p><p>"Aw that blows, you don't have anything, not even a piece of lettuce?" Sasha looked up at the guy with pure sadness in her eyes. </p><p>Mikasa and the man looked at Sasha's sad puppy eyes before locking eyes with each other. Mikasa decided to give him a pleading look instead of her usual 'I'll kill all your loved ones if you don't do what I say' look. Either would've worked, but she didn't want to scare a grown man in his own taco truck. </p><p>He hummed before taking a quick look around the inside of the truck. "I have enough meat to make two tacos, will that be okay." </p><p>Sasha nodded earnestly. "Yes that'll be fine thank you so much."</p><p>Mikasa pinched Sasha's side. "I thought you only had a dollar left."</p><p>Sasha's mouth turned into an 'o', she gave Mikasa a look, who in turn rolled her eyes and began to dig into her wallet for some money before the man stopped her. </p><p>"It's fine, we were probably going to throw it out anway, free of charge." He said, handing them their bag. </p><p>Sasha practically screamed, taking the bag from the man's hand. "Thank you, if you weren't a grown man-" </p><p>Mikasa quickly covered her friend's mouth before she could say something weird, thanked the man and steered the two girls towards a bench that sat outside of the gym.</p><p>As they sat down Mikasa birated Sasha. "You can't flirt with everyone who gives you free food."</p><p>Sasha sat back thoughtfully. "I feel like you've said that before…" </p><p>Mikasa gave her a tired look, she most likely had. Sasha has a tendency to do some strange things, and Mikasa had the urge to stop her from doing strange things. They'd be a perfect match if Sasha actually listened to a word she said. </p><p>But it can't be helped, besides, Mikasa doesn't mind too much, it's kind of endearing. Kind of. </p><p>"Why can't I though, people need to know how much I appreciate their free food." She asked dramatically, then a smirk made its way into her face. "Oh I get it, are you jealous?" </p><p>Mikasa's eyes didn't meet Sasha's gaze. "As if." </p><p>Sasha snickered "Your face is red, you're totally jealous, it's okay Mikasa, you're the only one I'd actually marry." </p><p>Mikasa turned her face away from her. "If you ever proposed to me I'd take the ring and throw it into the river." </p><p>Sasha made a noise of disbelief before digging into her taco bag. "Okay okay, I get the idea, here." </p><p>Mikasa turned back to see Sasha holding out the other taco for her. Mikasa looked at it before her eyes trailed up to meet Sasha, who was giving her a proud smile.</p><p>"It's fine, eat it." Mikasa said. </p><p>Sasha shoved it into her hands. "No, you only had one today, if I hadn't been so stingy earlier and gave Connie one of mine than you'd have had two…just take it."</p><p>Mikasa looked down at the taco, it didn't seem like much, but she knew Sasha doesn't like to share her food, and that fact that she offered half of what she had made Mikasa's heart flutter. So she pushed down the odd need to bless her friend with more food and ate the taco along with Sasha. </p><p>"You had fun right? I know you normally don't go to these things." Sasha asked.</p><p>Mikasa nodded, "Yeah, although half of the entertainment was watching Armin, Jean and Eren wave around their pom poms." </p><p>Sasha laughed. "I'm totally sending you that video, I started dying when Eren did the splits." </p><p>As the two girls talked and finished up their tacos (well, as Mikasa finished up hers, Sasha's taco was gone within a minute of receiving it) the sky grew darker and the wind picked up. It was windy earlier but now it was just getting cold. </p><p>Sasha rubbed up and down her arms, neither of them had time to change after school, so they went in their uniforms, Mikasa usually wears tights under her skirt but Sasha doesn't like them. She says they make her legs feel itchy. And she wasn't wearing a sweater either, she doesn't like them for some odd reason. Mikasa thinks it's because she's too wild, no one who climbs trees and runs away from teachers wants to be held back. </p><p>Mikasa stood up and yanked her hoodie off before handing it to Sasha. </p><p>"Here, we should be getting back, it's probably warmer in the bleachers, you can wear this for now." </p><p>Sasha looked at the sweater, then up at Mikasa before smiling and taking it from her. She quickly pulled it over her head and stood up, stretching her arms out. </p><p>"How does it look?" She asked, turning around and striking a pose so that Mikasa could see the 'Ackerman' written across her back. </p><p>Mikasa pressed her lips together, it fit her perfectly. "It looks fine…" </p><p>Sasha pouted. "Wow okay don't hold back in the compliments Miki- oh sorry, you don't really like nicknames do you?" </p><p>Mikasa, not knowing how to respond, turned away from Sasha and began walking, Sasha yelled after Mikasa to wait for her as she gathered up her garbage and ran to meet Mikasa. After walking for a few seconds Mikasa stopped and looked at Sasha before quickly looking away. </p><p>Mikasa looked down at her shoes, her face was on fire. "I don't…I wouldn't mind if you call me that, every once in a while…"</p><p>Mikasa looked up to meet Sasha's eyes, who was looking at the girl with a small look of shock on her face. Then she broke out into a smile, her eyes gleaming. </p><p>"Okay, you don't mind if I come up with other nicknames than?" </p><p>Mikasa groaned, already walking away. "I let you get away with one thing…" </p><p>"How about shawty?" </p><p>"I take it back, call me nothing, we're not friends anymore."</p><p>"Aw don't be like that lil shawty." </p><p>"You're insufferable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After school Mikasa decided to stop by her locker to drop off a few books she didn't need anymore. The students hardly ever use their lockers here, everyone is allowed to take their backpacks to classes so there isn't a need to. Still, it didn't hurt to visit it every once and a while to do some drop off and clean up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she piled useless books into her locker she felt the presence of someone behind her and heard a deep voice speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn shawty, you're looking cute today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa scowled and turned around with murder in her eyes to beat the shit out of the person who had dared to hit on her. However when she turned all she saw was Sasha giggling maniacally while clutching a bag of hot cheetos. Mikasa's gaze turned from angry to annoyed as her friend gave her a shit eating grin in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Miki, how's it going?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was going fine, but it seems I've attracted a bug." She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed. "Sorry, to be fair you did scare me quite a bit, I thought you were going to hit me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa closed her locker and rolled her eyes. "I was, I thought you were a guy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled proudly. "I did my best man voice, but you really should've known better, no matter how bad anyone wants to hit on you everyone knows better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded, that's true. Her freshman year she had quite a few of the older guys who were always trying to flirt with her. Everyone who went to middle school with her knew better, but it was brand new territory with even more disgusting boys around. Luckily it only took a month to ward all the boys away from her, a death stare here and an occasional ass whopping was all it took, now even the freshman knew better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled smugly. "That's okay though, I like having you all to myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gave a small smile and snorted. The only reason she let's Sasha flirt with her like a horny teenager is because she can't stop her from doing it. Believe her when she says she's tried, Sasha doesn't listen to anyone, it's one of her more prominent flaws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway what are you doing now?" Sasha asked as they made their way out of the school building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged. "Armin and Eren are hanging today, but I'd thought I'd give them some alone time, so-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha clapped her hands together. "Perfect, you gave to hangout with me Connie, and Jean, we're gonna be doing…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked around before motioning for Mikasa to get closer to her as she did so herself. Mikasa obliged, though they were a little too close for her liking, their cheeks were practically touching. They were so close Mikasa could see slight cuts and cracks in Sasha's lips from her constant chewing on them. She could see the small amount of acne scars that litter her cheeks and forehead, how long her eyelashes were and the color of her honey pooled eyes. She'd never really been this close to anyone before, but it was nice. Sasha was as cute as she was up close as she was from afar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Drugs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miaksa snapped out of her daze, looking into Sasha's eyes. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna get high, you should join." Sasha said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted. "You want me to do drugs with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded excitedly. "Yes, Mikasa you have no idea how bad I want to get high with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa examined Sasha's pleading as she thought about it. She'd never been high before, she'd been given the opportunity more than once by some of her friends and peers, but she always declined. There were a couple of reasons for it, mainly because Eren hated the stuff, although she believes the only reason he despises it is because Jean is an avid smoker. He never had a distaste for it before he started rooming with Jean. Armin was indifferent about it, he's shown curiosity in it before but never tried it himself, but she's sure he will eventually. He's a naturally inquisitive guy, he wants to experience every feeling there ever was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's never really been interested in smoking or drinking herself. Her friends didn't do it and she's sure her uncle wouldn't want to use those substances at such a young age. However, she won't lie, she is curious. And she wants to hang out with Sasha, so why not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged. "Sure, okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha gasped, then leaned in to whisper. "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. "I don't see why not, although I've never smoked before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled before wrapping her arm around Mikasa's shoulder and leading her down the hall. "Don't worry my young duckling, I'll teach you everything I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted. She couldn't wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha's busted into Jean's room shouting. "Guess who's smoking with us today!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was immediately met with Connie and Jean whispering harshly at her to quiet down. Sasha's eyes widened and her finger immediately went to her lips, she motioned for Mikasa to come in before silently closing the door and doubling checking to make sure it was locked. Then she turned back to her friends and said in much quieter voice-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess who's smoking with us today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa lifted her hand, greeting the two boys. "Hey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Jean could muster was a slight wave before ducking his head down and going back to a fiddling with whatever he had on the metal plate that adorn his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie smiled. "Wow Sasha you've even corrupted Mikasa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha frowned. "I did corrupt her, I asked if she wanted to and she said yes…" Sasha gave her a sideways glance. "I'm not pressuring you am I? You don't have to if you don't want to we can do something else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. Mikasa's immune to peer pressure, only an idiot would let what other people have to say fool them into doing something they don't want to, besides, she actually wanted to try it, just once to see what it would feel like. She is a bit worried that she'll act weird, but she's also fairly certain it won't change much. She hung out with Sasha while she was high before and the only difference was that she was very tired and more hungry then she usually is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie laughed. "Okay then, just don't let Eren find out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa raised her eyebrows. "He won't, at least I hope no, I'd hate to be in a room with a snitch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie's eyes widened and he smiled nervously. "Heh, yeah I was just saying…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled. "I was just kidding." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank God." Connie gripped his chest. "Mikasa you're really scary, seriously, I don't know how Sasha messes with you so often." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha stuck her tongue out. "It's cause I'm cute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled softly. She was kind of correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I finished rolling it." Jean held it up. "I'm sparking it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha and Connie quickly both shouted for who'd get to go second. Unfortunately for Sasha Connie was just a little faster than her. He pumped his fist in the air before settling down on Jean's bed. Sasha moved to join them and motioned for Mikasa to follow. It was very cramped, but there was enough room for her below Connie's feet and across from Sasha. After she took a seat Jean put it in his mouth and lit the other end of it. Mikasa watched with fascination as he inhaled before taking it out of his mouth and letting it nestle between his pointer finger and his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you guys do it here, won't the dorm father catch you, I'm no expert but I'm positive it leaves a smell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean shrugged while passing it off to Connie. "Mr Bozado? Nah, he spends all his time yapping his mouth off in the facility room, the only time he's here is at night, and even then all he does is sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded, blowing the smoke out. "Yeah, I'm starting to think my parents spent way too much money to send me here…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it was Sasha's turn she told Mikasa to watch her very carefully. She watched as Sasha carefully stuck the end of the joint in her mouth and inhaled slowly, once, then twice, before hitting the beginning of it into the ashtray and holding it out for Mikasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold it in for a bit." Sasha's coughed. "Then blow it out, be slow about it, if you go too fast you'll choke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded, trying to pay attention to her friend's words of wisdom while being distracted by how good she looked smoking. The way she breathed in deep and slow, and her face of concentration as she held the smoke made Mikasa melt. She even looked cute as she blew a line of smoke in the air. It was then she knew the wonders of doing drugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After shaking out of it she looked at the small white object she held in between her thumb and pointer finger like she'd seen the others do. As she looked around at them Sasha gave her a huge thumbs up, she snorted before bringing it up to her mouth and inhaling slowly, once, then twice. She held the smoke in as she tapped the ashes off into the try like she'd seen Sasha do, then passed it Jean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha and Connie clapped and hollered as Mikasa blew the smoke out, only coughing a little. She made a face and stuck her tongue out, it definitely tasted like how it smelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha wiped a pretend tear away. "The execution was perfect, really, the first time I smoked I coughed so much I threw up my lunch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded. "It's true, I was there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued to pass it around they asked about one another's spring breaks. All four of them would be going home for the week, Mikasa was pretty excited about going back home, she likes spending time with Carla, and she knew Zeke, Eren's brother, would be coming home that week for Eren's birthday, and he's always fun to be around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled. "I can't wait to see my little sister again, and my dad, he makes the best steaks, ahhhh! I can't wait for spring break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded. "I miss my little brothers too, what about you Jean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean shrugged. "I'm an only child, but….I can't wait to see my mom again." He smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed. "Aw really Jean Boy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean blushed. "Shut up, you're telling me your parents didn't have any embarrassing nicknames for you growing up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha and Connie continued to poke fun at him for a while, Mikasa thought it was kind of cute. Her mom would call Mikasa her butterfly, she'd hold her close to her chest and kiss the top of her head, whispering softly so only they could hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you, my butterfly'. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa held her fist close to her chest, she loved Carla, but she misses her mom everyday. The ache in her chest whenever she remembers her is almost unbearable. She sees her in everything, the flowers, the farmers market, the kids toy aisle. And sometimes she catches an unmistakable scent of dirt, and remembers the times she spent gardening with her mom as a kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha kicked Mikasa's leg gently. "Hey, are you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, just thinking…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha hummed, giving Mikasa a worried expression before breaking out into a big smile. "Let's play fuck, marry, kill!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three friends were all for it, Mikasa was indifferent about it, and she was thankful for a distraction so she stayed silent and nodded. She didn't particularly like party games like this, they were embarrassing and pointless, but anything to keep her mind off depressing subject matters. This was so supposed to be a fun experience after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Sasha waved her arms around. "Fuck marry kill, teachers addition, Mr Smith, Hange, or Mr Ackerman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. "Absolutely not-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Mikasa, just kill your uncle!" Sasha exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gave her a look of desperation. "They're both my uncles, I've known Erwin since I was baby, pick someone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha rested her hand in her chin. "You know I forgot Mr Ackerman was married, he doesn't seem very romantic…okay change of plans, fuck marry kill, the people in this room!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha and Connie appeared to like the idea, easy for those two morons to go along with someone like this, Jean was a little less adamant about it, but he was drowned out by Connie's laugh and Sasha's voice, already answering the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'd fuck Connie, marry Mikasa and kill Jean!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean frowned. "Huh? Why me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm not going to kill Connie or Mikasa, and no offense Jean being married to you seems like a nightmare." Sasha nodded sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was looking down at Jean's bedsheets, playing with the fabric, trying her best to ignore the game all together, and the fact that Sasha said she'd marry her as opposed…the other options. Her head was fuzzy and her face was hot, she doesn't know if the weed was finally hitting or if she was just flustered. She'll say it's the former, the latter is too embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jean could open his mouth to defend himself Connie interjected. "She's right, so I'd fuck Jean, marry Sasha, and Mikasa I'm sorry but I cannot kill my homies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gave him a thumbs up, her face still hung low looking at the blankets. They were getting dangerously close to awkward territory, there was no way she was answering this absurd question, and Jean's obvious crush on her would only make the situation worse. She definitely needed a way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean's voice boomed throughout the room as he threw his arm over Connie. "That's my boy, no, no, my man, see Sasha, Connie loves me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha puckered her lips. "If this helps the situation I'd be very reluctant to kill you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean grumbled. "It doesn't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so who's turn next-". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa stood up from Jean's bed, all eyes were on her then. She cleared her throat, she wasn't going to do this to herself. Sasha may have no shame in admitting which one of her friends she'd fuck, marry or kill but Mikasa definitely did. Especially since she didn't know either Connie or Jean very well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm hungry, Sasha we should go get snacks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha immediately hopped out of her seat, abandoning the game. "Hell yes! I got the munchies, we'll be back guys!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spraying themselves with Jean's axe body spray to try to hide the scent they departed from the room with promises to be back soon. Mikasa was very weary about stepping out into the hallway, she felt weird. Like she was sleep walking, and her mouth was really dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Sasha said as they skipped down the hall. "How'd you like getting high?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged. "I'm just tired, and thirsty…also maybe hungry I'm not sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled. "Well no need to worry, your dear friend Sasha is on the case, we'll need to go to the girls dorm, that's where all my snacks are, but don't tell the boys, they don't know about my hidden stash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. "Your secret is safe with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha stopped in the hallway for a moment, looking at Mikasa with a smile before throwing her arm around her shoulder and continuing to walk down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you're the best Mikasa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked down at her shoes with a smile. She didn't feel that way about herself, but when Sasha said it, it sounded like it was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we are!" Sasha shouted as they entered her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa walked in close behind Sasha, looking around the room, it wasn't the first time she'd been in her room. She had come over once to drop off lasagna and had slept over once (she still can't think of that night without her stomach doing flip-flops) but she'd never really taken a look at Sasha's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear which side belonged to which girl, Historia's side of the room was a lot more minimal, she had a few pictures of her friends and Ymir, but the halls were mostly bare, and her bed was made. Sasha's side of the room was covered in posters, she has a few pictures of her friends and family hung up as well. Her bed wasn't made, the blankets were in a ball at the edge of the bed and her stuffed animals littered the top of her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled, it was just so Sasha, slightly messy, but cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Sasha went to her closest and dug out a medium sided plastic container, she walked over to her bed and spilled the contents of the container all over her sheets. Sasha looked back to her with a proud smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shop is open, m'lady, pick whatever your heart desires." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa immediately went for a can of green tea she saw lying amidst the rest of the candy and chips, she doesn't remember the last time she felt so thirsty, her mouth was as dry as cotton balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she finished chugging down half of the tea can Sasha motioned for Mikasa to sit on the bed with her, so Mikasa sat so that the pile of snacks was in between her and Sasha, giving her the perfect position to look through the snacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each picked and opened a respective snack of their choosing, Mikasa doesn't remember the last time she wanted candy this bad either, before she knew it she had already eaten around eight swedish fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha spoke through a mouth full of chips. "So what's up Mikasa? You seemed down earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa hummed. "Did I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded. "Yeah, you looked like you were about to cry honestly, so what's up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa cleared her throat. She was reluctant to answer, while she knew Sasha's concern came from a genuine place she didn't want to burden her friend with problems that weren't hers. Besides, she was over it, kind of, these waves of sadness about her dead parents and baby brother she never got to meet came as quickly as they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. "It was nothing really, just a little out of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled softly. "Mikasa, I know I'm not the most serious person in the world, and I don't know what to say a lot of the time, but I'm still your friend, and I want to know if something is wrong. I care about you Mikasa…a lot actually." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's heart swelled. It was unfair, how sweet Sasha actually was, her voice was the sweetest of all, when not spewing out strange sentences and crude pick up lines, she reminded Mikasa of everything pure in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "I was just thinking of my mom…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...what about?" Sasha asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged, picking at Sasha's bedding. "Just…how much I miss her, the nickname she used to call me and stuff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha hummed. "Cool, cool…do you want to talk about her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugged. She did. She wanted to tell Sasha all about how wonderful her parents were, she wanted to tell her about how her mom used to read her to bed at night, how her father used to bring her mother home a large bouquet of flowers, and a smaller one for Mikasa. She wanted to tell her how the excitement would bubble up in her chest whenever she felt her baby brother kick at her mother's stomach. But she couldn't bring herself to, because emotions were hard to show. For her at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha cleared her throat. "Well, I never had a mom, personally, I mean, I guess I did, but I was a baby, so I don't really remember her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa met her eyes. "Really, what about your little sister? She's close in age right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded. "Yeah, she's eleven, but she was adopted, so we aren't biologically related." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. She didn't know a lot about Sasha's family, she didn't even know about her mother, or her adopted sister. She felt like a shit friend, Sasha had known about her situation, while Mikasa couldn't even bother to ask about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you could tell me about her, your mom I mean," Sasha asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but maybe you'd feel better if you did…and I kind of, well… actually, nevermind, forget it, sorry Mikasa." Sasha gave her an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked at Sasha and saw the slight desperation behind her eyes, now she was the one ducking her head and avoiding Mikasa's gaze. Mikasa's eyes widened as her brain put the puzzle pieces together. Perhaps, Sasha wanted to know what it was like to have a mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa pressed her lips together, she doesn't know how she'll tell her about her mom without bursting into tears, but she'll try her damn best. Maybe it was the marijuana, but Mikasa's brain felt loose, and soft. She cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mom, she looked like me, or I look like her, I suppose." Mikasa started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked up at her, then laughed awkwardly. "So she was a milf than?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's not sure if it was just because Sasha was the one who had made the joke, or if her high was actually getting to her, but she broke into a tiny fit of giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, but sure, she was beautiful, far more than I am. She was impossibly nice, Carla, Eren's mom, used to tell me she was made to be a mother. She used to brush my hair before dinner every night and sing songs about flowers…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could almost feel her mother's fingers combing through her hair, she remembered the wood floor of her family's home in the mountains, the way it felt against her feet. The soft voice of her mother fluttering through the air, only to be knocked away when her father entered the house, his booming voice announcing his arrival home. Mikasa held her fist to her chest, what she wouldn't give, just to spend one more evening with her parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha reached out and held her hand. "It's okay Mikasa, you don't have to talk about her anymore, not if it makes you sad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head, this was okay, she wasn't crying, and she wanted Sasha to know about her mother, she really did. "My mother used to make and sell dolls, she taught me how, she even made one that resembled me, I still have it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha squeezed her hand. "That's cute, maybe I could see it sometime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. She never brought it with her, the doll stayed at home, nestled on a bookshelf beside a picture of her, her mom and dad. She was so afraid something would happen to it. That her mother's work would disappear, along with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She used to say it was the best doll she ever made…" Mikasa looked down at her lap, she didn't want to cry, but she could still hear her, her mother, whispering to her with a smile on her face… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The prettiest doll in the world, for my butterfly, the prettiest girl in the world."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss her…I just… I wish just once, I could hug her again." She felt warm tears stream down her face. God, she felt pathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the rustling of all Sasha's different snacks shift on the bed as her friend moved closer to her. Sasha settled so close to her their thighs were touching. Mikasa looked up at her with glassy eyes, and was met with the warm color of Sasha's eyes, lifted into a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm not your mom, but maybe you could hug me instead?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weakly, Mikasa nodded. Sasha held out her arms awkwardly. Mikasa smiled, hugging while sitting down would be difficult, but she didn't mind. Mikasa's arms stayed by her side as she sunk into the warm chest of her friend. She sighed, Sasha smelled like weed and axe body spray, but she didn't mind. Not when it was Sasha she was hugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she slid her arms around Sasha's waist. She felt warm and her shirt was soft, while it wasn't the same as hugging her mother she didn't mind, thus the feeling was different. It made Mikasa want to melt into her friend and stick like gum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha's hand moved to caress her head. Mikasa sighed as Sasha's fingers combed through her hair. She grew weak, the feeling was just so pleasant, she wanted to stay like this forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa," Sasha whispered into her hair. "Your hair is so soft, what kind of shampoo do you use?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa laughed weakly into her chest. And even when she stopped laughing she couldn't stop smiling, because Sasha was just so good. So warm and soft, so pleasant. She made Mikasa's brain feel fuzzy. Her voice, her eyes, the way she smiled. Everything about her was incredible, maybe not everyone could see it right away, but she had a heart of pure fucking gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, are you crying again?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head against Sasha's chest. Slowly she lifted her head up to meet Sasha's gaze, the brunette's arms still resting on her shoulders, Mikasa's arm loosely wrapped around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm okay, thank you Sasha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled. "Great, that's good, I'm really glad you didn't start crying about to be honest, my next move was to ask if you wanted more snacks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled. "Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize, it's okay, at least you're a pretty crier!" Sasha exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded, reluctantly she unwrapped her arms from around Sasha's waist, with the reminder that her friends were probably waiting for them to bring back snacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha gave Mikasa's shoulders a squeeze before bringing them down to her lap. "Those idiots are probably waiting for us to bring them snacks, huh? Serves them right, they probably already sparked another joint without us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes adoringly. "Well let's get going then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few snacks in their arms the girls departed from the room. Mikasa immediately felt colder, she kind of wished her and Sasha could stay in her dorm forever, maybe they could hug more, or just hang out. Mikasa, she just wants to be alone with Sasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha ran ahead of her down the stairs. She stood waiting for Mikasa to make her departure down the stairs, looking up at her with a smile on her face. Mikasa's cheeks pinked, there wasn't a use in denying it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa Ackerman definitely had a crush on Sasha Braus. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"...can I just say I knew all along?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you can't, shut up Armin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa and Armin were sat on the blondes bed after school, her friend reading manga while Mikasa spoke about her new found less than friendly feelings for Sasha. She knew Armin wouldn't be any help, he's a lovesick fool himself, but at the very least maybe she'd help her understand what was going on. Mikasa's never had a crush on anyone before, and Armin's been in love with Eren since they were seven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sighed. She wasn't sure what telling Armin would do, but she needed to tell someone, and she knew he was already suspicious of their relationship to begin with. Besides, he's her best friend, he'll always be the first to know anything new about Mikasa, even before Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa pulled her hood over her head and laid down on Armin's pillows, grabbing one of his stuffed cats to cuddle into. Armin was her best friend, and one of her biggest comforts. Even being in his presence made her feel calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved him, she just wished he knew when to shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooo, are you gonna tell her?" Armin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. No, absolutely not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's known Sasha since they were eleven and while they didn't become friends until this year she knew of her friends history with romance, or lack thereof. Despite having multiple people ask her out on different occasions Sasha's answer had always been no, so Mikasa's come to the conclusion that maybe she just doesn't have romantic feelings. If she did no doubt she'd have a significant other by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin frowned, peeking his nose from behind his book. "Why not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Armin, she's rejected so many people at this point no one even asks her out anymore, what makes you think she'll say yes to me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin laughed. "Well that's true, remember when she rejected me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted, oh boy does she ever. It was middle school and they were having a version of prom for the eighth graders, Armin had the tiniest crush on Sasha back then, almost everyone in their middle school class had a small thing for her. She was the class clown, everybody's friend, easy to get alone with, and she was pretty. All that aside she appeared to be the most obtainable girl. Armin was convinced she'd say yes, although he mostly wanted to ask her out to try and get over his crush on Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She remembered Sasha's saying, with a smile on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Like as friends?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No….like as a date…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, then sorry Armin I'll have to decline!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin was crushed. Mikasa has gone along with him for moral support, she hugged him all the way back to the dorms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's kind of funny looking back on it." He commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. "Yeah…but you know what I mean, right? Sasha, she doesn't like me, and frankly I don't even know…well I do but, I've never had romantic feelings for anyone before, so I don't know if I'm just confusing my feelings." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin hummed. "Well I think you like her, you've never given anyone else the time of day, but you always want to be with her, don't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's cheeks flushed, Armin gave her a knowing smile from behind his glasses. Mikasa groaned and rolled over on her side, hugging the cat plush closer to her chest. She'd never felt more confused, but she's also never felt more…joy? She's never liked anyone before, so to her this feeling is new and it's special. The fuzziness in her brain whenever she's around Sasha, the way her whole face goes red whenever she touches Mikasa, the way her voice makes her want to melt. It makes her feel so pure, void of anything bad in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Armin, is it cold t…too-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's sentence was cut off by a sneeze. She sniffled as she sat up in Armin's bed to take a tissue out of the box he held out to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you okay?" Armin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mikasa nodded, blowing her nose. "I'm just a little cold is all, I'm okay."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day when she rose from her bed to get ready for the day she was met with immediate nausea that had her falling back onto her bed, where she had to sit for a few minutes before getting up again. Not only did she feel light headed, but her nose was backed up and she was unbelievably warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all the clear signs of her having a cold, she got up, got dressed, and went to school anyway. Armin and Eren were not happy about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, go back to the dorms!" Eren shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eren's right Mikasa, you don't look so good." Armin relayed with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's cheek was laid flat against her desk as she was being scolded by her best friend and brother, the desks surface was cool and being slumped over like this lessened her headache. Although her friends shouting wasn't making it any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sniffled. "Wow thanks, but really I'm fine, it's a little cold." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned. "Oh come on, you're always the first one to fuss over Armin and I whenever we're sick, but when it's yourself you expect us to just leave you alone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes. He was right of course, but the big difference between the two boys and herself was that she didn't need anyone fussing over her. She could handle being sick just fine, she didn't get  colds often but when she did she handled it with great care and poise. She needed to, there was no way she was missing a day of school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eren I'm fine, just let me rest a little before class starts." Mikasa grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin frowned. "Mikasa you're here everyday, I'm sure missing a day won't make a difference…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes once again, easy for him to say, unlike her friend she had a reason for showing up to class on time everyday, she had a purpose for why she pushed, no matter how sick or tired she was. And that is because Mikasa hasn't missed a day of school since kindergarten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows it's childish, the way she cares so much about keeping her perfect attendance going, but she's made it so far, too far to give up now. She'll be damned if she let's one small cold keep her from graduating with perfect attendance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her places slumped over in her desk she heard the unmistakable voice of her friend approaching the trio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey, what's up with Mikasa?" Sasha asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa silently praised herself from facing her head away from the door, as if being sick wasn't enough to deal with Sasha was going to walk into the classroom and fuzzy up all her senses. Even just hearing her voice made Mikasa's face warmer than it already was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's sick." Eren said. "And she refuses to go back to the dorms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Sasha's face was only a few centimeters away from Mikasa's, the girl was standing at the side of Mikasa's desk head craned. Mikasa gasped before immediately sitting up in her seat, her brain scrambling in her head as she did so. Sasha stood up straight too, hands placed on her hips giving Mikasa a very stern look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're sick why are you here?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…I'm not even that sick-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's voice was cut off by the sudden feeling of Sasha's hand on her forehead. Mikasa froze in place as her friend flipped her hand back and forth against her forehead feeling for her temperature, although it really didn't matter, Mikasa's face warmed up a few more degrees upon contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha frowned. "Mikasa, your face is super hot, like hotter than you usually are, if you catch my drift-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sasha I catch your drift." Mikasa said, backing away from her friend's touch. "But really I'm fine, it's just a little cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha's eyebrows scrunched together before she reached out both hands and cupped Mikasa's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gasped out loud as Sasha moved her face closer to hers. She was so close they were practically nose to nose, Mikasa couldn't do anything in the situation besides squeeze her eyes shut tight and suck in her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, if you're sick go back to your room." Sasha said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both silent for a beat, before Mikasa spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sasha…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your breath smells like milk." She deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha made a sort of choking noise before letting go of Mikasa's face and standing up straight once again. As she backed away Mikasa slowly opened her eyes again to see Sasha looming above her with a pouty look on her face. Mikasa smiled softly, she really was quite cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, you're so rude." Sasha pouted. "And to think I was worried about you…hmph."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa laughed a little, her throat burning ever so slightly. "Sorry sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the bell rang, Mikasa counted herself as lucky for that one. If they'd stayed there for a minute longer she's sure Eren would start about her going back to the dorms again, and she hated nothing more than listening to her brother whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha waved bye to her as she ran off to sit with Connie and Jean in the back of the classroom, telling her to feel better soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When first period began Mikasa sat at her desk, her own hands cupping her face, trying to replicate the warm feeling Sasha's hands gave her. She almost wished she wouldn't have said anything, maybe she could've stayed like that forever. Nose to nose with Sasha, melting against her warmth. Mikasa wished she'd hold her like that again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she could never tell her that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day progressed Mikasa felt worse. Being at her desk listening to the lesson was fine, but doing the work gave her a headache. She couldn't even take a moment during their break, Eren immediately started on her again, telling her to go back to her room and rest. Mikasa would've punched him square in the face if she didn't feel so terrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though it was sweet how Armin and Sasha kept trying to make her feel better, she really just wanted to be left alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was the worst of it. Everything was so loud, everyone's constant jabber and the occasional screaming made her head throb. Not to mention the smell of the food made her nauseous, she couldn't stomach the urge to eat anything either, all she ate was an apple, which was forced onto her by her friends, who refused to eat a bite of their food until she ate some too. Even Sasha didn't touch her place until she was halfway through with the apple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily school was almost over, she had one more period to go until she could go and enjoy the peace and quiet of her too. Ymir practicing almost everyday since spring started was a blessing, she had the room to herself almost everyday after school now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she was just trying to finish off the worksheet Hange had given out at the start of class, before they started to rant about their new experiments and scientific research. Mikasa was halfway through the sheet when the person sitting behind her tapped her on the shoulder, and handed her a folded up sheet of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa took it from them with a small thanks. She examined it for a second, it was just a plain folded up sheet of paper, so something was most likely written inside. Upon opening it Mikasa was met with the scribbled handwriting of Sasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HI MIKASA i hope you are feeling better and if not i did a little drawing of a bear at the bottom of the note lol, so feel better!!! also do you like tbiym??? WRITE ME BACK PLS </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gave a cursory glance to the back of the class where Sasha and Jean were attempting to balance every item they could on Connie's sleeping scalp. Mikasa smiled, Sasha had her tongue sticking out of her mouth ever so slightly, that was until she caught wind of Mikasa's gaze. Sasha turned and gave her a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa immediately turned back around, trying to get her mind off how unbelievably cute her friend's smile was by writing back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel better </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrote, even if it was a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for the drawing, it's nice. I don't know what tbiym is so idk. You should do your worksheet, the test is on friday. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around and gave it to the person behind her with a small whisper to pass it back to Sasha. While she waited for the letter she took a moment to sit back and admire her friends progress. She hasn't skipped class in a while, and she's been doing most of her work, maybe not all her homework but she puts in an effort to do the inclass work. Not to mention how good she's gotten at taking the tests, she got a C on her last math test, Mikasa will never forget the way she smiled and cheered when she got it back. It wasn't the best grade in the world, but math is her worst subject, and it was a steady incline from her previous test scores. Mikasa was very proud of her that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Mikasa's proud of her in general. Although it took some pushing on her and their friends part Sasha has been doing so well. It seems like just yesterday she was skipping class and running away from teachers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled softly. She's never been prouder of anyone in her life than she is of her friend right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought was cut by a tapping in her shoulder. Mikasa turned to take the note from the person's hand and wasted no time opening it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>glad you're feeling better!!! ill try to finish the work before class but science sucks ASS im happy you liked my drawing u kinda remind me of a bear!!! and about tbiym….THESE BALLS IN YO MOUTH! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's left eye twitched. Although her school performance has improved Sasha is still about as mature as a twelve year old boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa took her time to tear at the corner of the paper where Sasha's bear drawing was, folding the little paper with the bear drawing and shoving it into her hoodie pocket before crumbling up the paper into a ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to see Sasha already looking at her with a big goofy smile on her face, trying to mask her giggles. Mikasa looked over at Hange to make sure they weren't paying attention before craning her arm back and launching the piece of paper right at Sasha's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa turned around with a smile as Sasha screamed loud enough for Hange to stop their scientific fueled rant and ask Sasha what her deal was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went back to her worksheet with a smile, momentarily forgetting about her headache.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With class finally over Mikasa rose from her seat to get started on her route to the dorms. Unfortunately when she tried to stand up she began to get extremely light headed, she almost fell over, she had to use her desk to keep her from meeting the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren and Armin were fussing over her in an instant. Each boy wrapping their arms around her to keep her from falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get you back to the dorms, okay Mikasa?" Armin said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She should've gone back to the dorms when we told her too." Eren grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes, shrugging each boy off. "I can walk just fine, leave me be, I'll get back to the dorm on my own." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was Mikasa didn't know how she was going to get back to her dorm without stumbling around the halls like a drunk. God forbid when she had to go outside, the sun was absolutely too much for her right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, you're sick, just let us help." Eren said angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already said I can walk just fine, I don't need your help." Mikasa glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren gave her one of his bratty looks, and was about to say something else before Sasha swooped in, wrapping her arm around Mikasa waist and laughing nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on guys let's not fight, I've already agreed to walk Mikasa back to her dorm anyway!" Sasha said proudly. "I have wayyyy more muscle than you two anyway, and she likes me better, right Miki?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded, it was easier to agree with what Sasha was saying than to try and form a coherent sentence with her arm snaked around her waist. She couldn't deal with this right now, she just wanted to be back in her dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled. "Don't worry boys, I'll make sure she gets proper rest! I used to take care of my sister when she was sick all the time, this will be a piece of cake." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the girls were off, with Armin and Eren having Mikasa promise to rest when she got back to her dorm. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk over was fairly easy. Sasha was surprisingly strong, all things considering. She even attempted to carry Mikasa down a flight of stairs, before she reminded the girl that they had elevators. Sasha also did most of the talking this time around, mostly cheesy jokes in an attempt to make Mikasa feel better. They were pretty funny, Sasha's jokes always are, but Mikasa couldn't focus on much with Sasha's arm resting on her waist and her arm slung around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were back at her dorm, with Sasha going through her closet to find something to change into while Mikasa watched from her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sasha, I'm fine, you can leave now." She told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay, you're sort of insane Mikasa, I don't really believe you when you say you'll 'just rest' you'll most likely study a ton before doing like…fifteen sets of push-ups or something I dunno." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes with a smile. She was right, when Sasha left she planned to study for at least an hour or two before settling down. This was their final week before spring break, so on Friday they had to take a fair amount of end of the quarter tests before leaving. She really couldn't choose a worse possible time to get sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, this is cute, here out this on!" Sasha tossed her a rolled up ball of black fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa unfurled it and held it up to be examined. It was the black cat onesie Armin had gotten her for her birthday this year, it didn't come in until a week or two ago. Mikasa hadn't worn it, not because she didn't like it or anything, but she'll be damned if she wears a onesie anywhere besides the comfort of her own home. She was planning on taking it when they went home for spring break and wearing it then, when she, Armin and Eren had a sleepover for his birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. "No. Choose something else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha pouted. "Oh come on, it's so cute, and it's the only thing that will keep you warm enough to battle this cold of yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was way too tired to fight against Sasha right now. She figured she could get Sasha to leave somehow and just change out of it then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Turn around so I can change." Mikasa grumbled, getting up off her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smirked. "Aw, I can't watch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's face heated up, she glared daggers at Sasha. "I said turn around damn you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha pouted by complying. Mikasa changed quickly, discarding all her clothes on her bed and putting all her limbs in place before zipping it up. It was very soft, and warm like Sasha said it would be. She smiled, Armin's the only one who'd get her something like this, and she loves him for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay I'm done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing her Sasha let out the loudest shout she'd ever heard. "Oh my god, Miki you look so cute!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's eyes drifted towards her feet. "Thanks…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha bounced up and down excitedly. "Put on the hat, I want to see you with the cat ears!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa groaned. "You know you can leave now, I'm already changed, I'll probably just crawl into bed and sleep or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was lying her teeth off. But she'd do anything to get herself out of this situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded. "I'll leave if you put the hood on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa complied begrudgingly, lolling her arm to the back of her head and pulling the hood over her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked to see Sasha's fists curled up in balls, held against her face. She looked so happy in that moment, like she had stars in her eyes. Mikasa gave a small smile, she'd have done it without all the begging if she knew it would've made her that happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, you look so cute, and your face is so red! Ugh I wanna punch you." Sasha practically yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa laughed. "Why do you want to punch me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha shrugged. "I dunno! Whenever I see something cute I just wanna punch someone, and you're the cutest thing I've ever seen right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked to the side, her cheeks ablaze and body warmed all over. "You're entirely too much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled. "Yup! Now let's get you into bed-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said you'd leave if I put the cat ears on." Mikasa frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, I lied, only because you're lying too though, I know you're not going to just rest if I leave, so I'll stay until you fall asleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her best efforts Sasha showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. So ultimately Mikasa lost the battle and was now snug under her covers with Sasha at her bedside, having pulled up her desk chair. The only source of light streaming into her room was the spring sky through the curtains. If was still light enough to see Sasha as she slumped against the chair, texting Connie and Jean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed. "Mikasa, look at this picture Connie sent." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's eyes focused on the phone to see a picture of a sexy human version of lightning mcqueen from cars. She made a face of disgust as Sasha giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should see your face right now, hilarious." Sasha said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa hummed. "Yeah yeah, Sasha I can't sleep with someone else in the room, why don't you go, I swear I'll sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha shook her head. "No no that won't do…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha was silent for a whole tapping on her chin as if she was in deep thought, before she sat up straighter and moved closer to Mikasa's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, when I was younger my dad used to cuddle with us until we fell asleep, and it always made us feel better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa scooted a little further from her on the bed. "What are you implying." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Sasha said, looking a little bashful. "Why don't we do that? I'm a pretty good cuddler if I do say so myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on." Sasha complained. "You seemed to like it fine when you slept over…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That!" Mikasa said, a little louder than she meant to. "I…I didn't mean too…it's not like I willingly cuddled with you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did like it. More than she should've. When she woke up in the morning snuggle into Sasha's arms she'd never been more comfortable. It made her body feel fuzzy and her heart wanted to burst from her chest. Which is why they absolutely couldn't do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay fine, what if I just laid with you then? We don't need to cuddle, just until you fall asleep." Sasha offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa considered it. The way she sees it there really isn't a way out of this, she can either try to fake sleep while Sasha keeps a watchful eye over her, or she can try to get a peaceful sleep with Sasha laying next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter sounds better. And more efficient. Definitely more efficient. Ultimately it's the best way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sighed. "Okay fine, but after I fall asleep you have to leave, okay, if Ymir comes in and sees us sleeping together she'll have a hay day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha giggled as she took off her shoes. "Ha, sleeping together, a girl could dream." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be quiet or I'll kick you out myself." Mikasa warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were shoulder to shoulder on Mikasa's bed. Sasha's body was cold, no doubt her legs were freezing, she was lucky her legs were covered with the onesie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow Mikasa, you're super warm, did you take any medicine?" Sasha asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. "The school isn't allowed to give us anything that isn't provided by our parents or a doctor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha made a noise of disbelief. "That blows, why don't you ask Levi, I'm sure he'll have something for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa snorted. Yeah right, if her uncle knew she was sick he'd force her into his house and treated her like she had a terminal illness. She's perfectly fine taking care of herself, as long as she's not bleeding out on the side of the street somewhere she's fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a possibility." She told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha hummed. "Why didn't you stay in bed anyway? You'll ace the tests whether you're there or not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa stared at her ceiling, debating on whether or not she should tell her or not. She's never told anyone before, how much she cares about her perfect attendance. She's sure if she tells Eren he'll either make fun of her or call it stupid, and she's sure Armin wouldn't understand her either. Or maybe he would, out of anyone in the world he makes an effort to understand her the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Mikasa whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha held out her pinky. "Pinky promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa intertwined her pinky with Sasha's for a few seconds before letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I've never missed a day of school, and I want to keep it that way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha turned around to stare at her. Mikasa was nervous, and tried not to meet her gaze, but Sasha turned her whole body to the side next, shifting on the bed. Mikasa groaned, giving in and shifting her body to meet Sasha's gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha was looking at her in awe. "Really? You've never missed a day of school, like, ever?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so cool Mikasa!" Sasha exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled softly. Of course she'd think something as lame as that was cool. She's glad though, she wouldn't be able to handle it if Sasha of all people turned around and made fun of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I know it's kind of stupid to care, but I dunno…I just want to keep it that way, it would be really cool if I could graduate with perfect attendance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded. "Hearing that as someone who's skipped more classes than I've attended, it's awesome." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled. "Thanks Sash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked taken aback by the nickname, and to tell the truth Mikasa was too, it just sort of tumbled off her tongue. She didn't really mean to say it, but she didn't dislike it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled. "Anytime Miki." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa flipped back around on her back to look at the ceiling and attempt to fall asleep, she was warm Sasha's body heat combined with the warmth of her onesie and blanket made for a comfortable combo. Sasha did the same. They laid there for a good few minutes neither saying anything, Mikasa almost lulled off to sleep until Sasha spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do during spring break Mikasa, anything exciting?" She asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded lazily. "Yeah, it's Eren's birthday, so we'll celebrate, we have a tradition of going to an arcade every year and his brother comes over, so it's always fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha hummed. "Didn't know he had a brother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, his name is Zeke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miaksa has nothing but good memories of Zeke, although he and Eren didn't meet until he was ten and Zeke was twenty. He didn't have a good relationship with Eren's dad, but he loved Eren. He taught the three of them how to play baseball and would take them out for ice cream whenever he could. He'd even call Mikasa he's little sister. He was a really good man in general, Mikasa, Eren and Armin looked forward to seeing him whenever they could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha smiled. "That's nice, I can't wait to see my little sister, we don't really do much over spring break, I just help out at the butchery and play around with Kaya and her friends whenever I can…also I eat a lot, it's gonna be a lot of fun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's hummed, her brain relaxing from the sound of Sasha's voice, eyelids blinking lazily. She let out a yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds nice, I like going home but…I'll miss the campus too, and…" Mikasa trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha turned to look at Mikasa. "And what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa yawned, sinking deeper into her blankets. "You, I'll miss us hanging out everyday." She grumbled sleepingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear the smile in Sasha's voice as she spoke. "I'll miss you too Miki, goodnight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G'night…" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mikasa woke up it was dark. She blinked lazily up at the ceiling, she wasn't used to taking midday naps, so it was pretty confusing waking up to complete darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up in her bed, getting a little light headed. She groped around to feel for her lamp beside her bed, when she finally found it she did a survey of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha was gone, and probably had been for a while. Ymir wasn't at the dorms, meaning it couldn't be later than ten. She reached over to where her phone was on the nightstand, sitting next to it was a thermos with a sticky note attached to it and a bottle of medicine. Mikasa ripped the sticky note off to see a message written in Sasha's handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you slept through dinner, but i told your uncle you were sick and he made you some soup! also this is the only medicine he had hopefully it fixes you up. eat the soup and get some more rest so you'll feel better before break!!! i drew you another bear so feel better!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled, her chest filled with a thousand butterflies. She didn't feel particularly hungry, but knowing it was her uncle who made the soup and Sasha who had thought of her made her want to eat it right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She changed out of the cat onesie and put on some slippers before she could head down to the common area to heat the soup up, but before she went she sent Sasha a text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for bringing the soup. And for the bear drawing. I'll try to feel better, so hopefully we can study together tomorrow. Have a goodnight Sash </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>